Twilight shinobi
by Celtic-Moon-Wolf
Summary: another naruto banishment story by me,naruto is to be kicked out of konoha, but they want him back as he finds piece, will he be able to forget his past? may go from T to M in the forseeable future
1. Chapter 1

Sorry guy's but I really like Naruto banishment Fanfics, and I can't really find enough of them, so without further a due I produce this Square Enix - Disney - Naruto crossover.

Naruto of the twilight village

Chapter 1

The betrayal

"Uzumaki Naruto, for the attempt of the life of Uchiha Sasuke on the retrieval mission, you are here by banished from Konoha due to the unanimous decision of the council! You have one week to pack" one of the civilian council member's declared. "During which time if you step foot in the fire country you will be executed for treason."

Naruto just stood there, imitating a fish he turned his gaze to Tsunade, but found she was averting her gaze, at that moment, his heart froze. The woman he looked at like a mother was not even doing anything to stop this, wasn't even looking at him. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out an envelope, walked over to Tsunade and placed it in front of her, but the thing that most people were scared at, was when he bent the forehead protector with twp of his fingers and to the shock of everyone in the room crushed the Shodai's necklace to dust in his clenched hand.

"Take that as my resignation _Hokage-sama,_" Naruto spat out the words as if they were the most potent venom, "I'll be out of here by nightfall," he said walking out of the council room. He immediately headed down towards the hospital where he knew all that mattered to him would be. He sighed to himself.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon. Rocks ain't spheres," he said without looking back.

The rock went poof to reveal none other then the Konohamaru corps.

"What's wrong boss? Usually you let us follow you for about 3 more blocks before you point out our mistake," Moegi asked concern inching into her voice.

"The civilian and shinobi council banished me with the Hokage's approval, I'm out of this place at nightfall," he said starting to walk again, "Train hard guys' cause the next time you see me, we might not be on the same side," he said placing his hands in his pocket's leaving the stunned trio to shed tears for our blond hero.

Hospital

five minutes later

Naruto walked into the room everyone that was in the retrieval mission shared, he saw everyone he wanted to see there, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata and Shino. He knew exactly where Sakura and Ino would be, Sakura Haruno, he couldn't believe he liked that whore before.

_Flashback_

Naruto staggered into the village, his blood seeping from the wound on his chest, but still he plodded on Sasuke tied up over his good shoulder, he saw the village gates and his heart leapt when he saw his crush standing there waiting for him. "Sakura-chan, I brought him back, I brought back Sa-" SSSSLAP! He fell on the ground but managed to manoeuvre Sasuke so he wouldn't get hurt.

"I asked you to bring him back, NOT BRING HIM BACK AS A BLOODY CORPSE!" she screamed, "I hate you, you Demon! I HATE YOU!" and with that she ran off crying. Naruto just silently got up and headed to the council. But inside his mind, the Kyuubi was growling while 1 thing went through it's mind. '_**Humans here have no honour, maybe, just, maybe**_**…**' and with that it went quiet in Naruto's mind once more.

_Flashback End_

Naruto leaned on the inside of the door rapping his knuckles against the door frame. "Mind if I join you?"

Shikamaru just smiled and motioned for him to come over. "Sure you troublesome blonde," he said smirking lazily.

"Hey Tenten, you got those orders for me?" he asked, a small sadness creeping into his voice.

"Yeah, here," she said handing him a box inside two sabre claws and a Poseidon blade (weapons from chronicles of Riddick) a pouch for the Poseidon blade that fit in his sandal and a harness for the sabre claws that went on his back putting the harnesses on he slid the blades into there respective parts, "what's wrong Naruto, you seem down." she said seeing his eye's weren't as bright as before.

"They banished me (insert collective gasp), and I want to do three things before I leave , Hinata, come over here and sit by Neji," he said motioning for the Hyuuga heiress to join him by the bed. He took her hand and made a small cut on her finger, not deep but just deep enough to draw blood, he then traced the blood over the caged bird seal he then placed his palm between Neji's eye's and sent a bit of chakra, the seal glowed for a second then the ink and blood dripped off he wiped some of the blood ink and then and then proceeded to put a tear like mark under Neji and Hinata's ear, then going through a few dozen hand seals, they glowed green before disappearing into the skin colour.

Hinata gasped, Neji wondered what she was looking at until she produced a small pocket mirror, Neji's eye's widened, the caged bird seal was gone.

He produced a small note from his jacket pocket and gave it to Hinata. "How to remove the cage bird seal and apply my new bloodline protection seal, the heavenly teardrop seal, and since there's no servitude seal, it means the main house can't abuse the branch house," he said nodding at the now teary white eyed Hyuuga's "At least I'm keeping half my promise… right?" he said grinning half heartedly, they both nodded tears now falling. Turning on his heel, he walked over to Lee.

"Lee, I need some of your blood," he said taking a small test tube from the racks, before stopping as he remembered something, "Lee, show me the back of your head!" he said rather quickly, Lee leaned forward and bent his head. Naruto placed two fingers in the middle of his hair and two fingers on his own eyebrows. They all looked at the two intently when all of a sudden he shouted "Son of Bitch! No wonder he can't do nin or genjutsu!" with a sigh he calmed down.

Taking his fingers off his head he went on mumbling about 'stupid stuck-up pricks' and 'I'm glad he wiped them out' before he sighed.

"Lee, they put a bloodline suppressor seal on you, that along with another seal that makes it look like a disease, as well as shrinking your chakra coils to that of a civilian. I'm gonna remove that so you won't have those bug eye's anymore," he said starting a series of complex handseals.

"uh. Naruto-kun, what bloodline is it?" Tenten asked curiously.

Naruto just 'shushed' her before mumbling Sharingan. There was another collective gasp

492 handseals later.

Naruto finished the last seal and his index and middle finger went alight with bright blue flames "unseal Sharingan!" he whispered tapping Lee on where the seal was, the effects were instantaneous, Lees face got more angular his eye's shrunk and got an onyx like colour and then went red signalling the Sharingan just activated. "Don't rely on those eye's of your too much their no substitute for hard work, got it?" he nods, okay I'm gonna put the heavenly teardrop seal on you to protect your bloodline so no one can steel them, they also stop people from copying your jutsu" he said applying said seal.

"And last but certainly not least," he walked over to Hinata and spun her around dipping her head and kissing her passionately, (you all know the kiss I'm talking about!) Hinata's eye's widened in shock before she sunk into the kiss and began kissing back, using wind chakra, he was able to keep the kiss going for much longer then it should have by turning it into oxygen, 5 minutes later he released the kiss the now happily dazed Hinata.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner, my Hime," he whispered.

"Sooooooo, goooooooood," she trailed out before passing out.

Tenten looked incredulously at the girl before saying "It couldn't be that good!" she walked over intent on proving the now red passed out heiress wrong, five minutes later, she only could agree with her. Thinking one thing, '_Is this guy Kami-sama's gift to women?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up in heaven a secretary walked into the office of a woman aged twenty-two (not really want to give a description so you can do that yourself) that was furiously scribbling down her signature on pieces of paper, "Uh Kami-sama?"

"Yeah?" She grunted continuing writing down signatures and names.

"One 'Tenten' down in earth wanted to know if a boy named 'Naruto' was your gift to women?" the assistant said, blushing at the feeling she got from holding the question sheet.

"Let me see that!" she said grabbing the question sheet and feeling what happened. "Oh yeah, I figured since no one would cut him a break, I'd give him a gift, never thought he'd be that good though, me-dammit, (well I couldn't have her say god-dammit now could I?) on the path of destiny he walks when he gets up here you, me and him are gonna have a lil fun!" she said smiling perversely but then she frowned. "Now if only someone could think of the way to beat this damn paperwork so I could have some me time."

The buzzer went off at the assistants desk telling her that another person had a asked a question with her name involved. Going outside and picking it up she had a huge shit eating grin on her face.

"You got your wish, Kami-sama," Kami's eye widened and she snatched the paper off the assistant, and let the info absorb through her:

'_damn, how in the name of Kami-sama did Jiji not think of using shadow clones on his paperwork ? Is it really that simple that no one thinks it?_' a certain blonde haired teen asked. "Ooooooh yesss, we are gonna have fun with this one," she smiled as she made a few shadow clones to take care of the paperwork

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I gotta go, I gotta get what I need from my apartment and leave, I hope I see you guys soon," he said winking at them before disappearing in a yellow flash.

After gathering the few things he needed he sighed and began the walk towards the gates he stopped by Ichiraku's ramen stand for a quick dozen bowls before paying and giving a nice tip and saying goodbye to the two.

Passing the gate he saw the two guards looking at him sadly. "see ya Izomu, see ya Kotetsu, have fun on your panty raids of the sexy-and-dangerous Kunoichi of Konoha" he said stopping at the gates and spending a few minutes talking to his two favourite Chunin.

"See ya Naruto it's gonna be dull here without you," Izumo said smiling sadly at their favourite blondey.

"Yeah and who's gonna have enough balls to come with us when we go after on a panty raid on Anko?" Kotetsu asked with a semi sad-perverted look on his face.

"Try Shino Aburame, that guy has nerves of steel!" he said picking up his duffle bag and walking through the gates. It wasn't until he was a kilometre outside of the village that the reality of what just happened hit him like a ton of bricks. And for the first time in years, Naruto Uzumaki broke down crying.

Hokage's office

Same time

Jiraiya kicked open the door before closing it again and setting up a privacy jutsu and marching up to Tsunade.

"What the hell is going on Tsunade, I get back from a recon mission and when I do I hear the villagers partying about the 'demon being banished' by the council and you, do you know what you just did?" he asked his eye's going from the door to her every few seconds.

"I banished a jinchuurik who was out of contro-" SSSSSLAP! Jiraiya just slapped Tsunade across the face.

"You just banished your godson you old hag! When Minato's brother hears about this he'll be here to find his nephew, and when he's not here he's gonna take everything that is in the Namikaze clan limits and there will be nothing we can do about it!" he yelled in her face, she went pale remembering the last time she fought against Minato's brother, it didn't end well for her.

She then thought about the resemblance between the three and found they were way too similar to not notice, she then thought about how similar then thought of his personality and noticed they were the same as well.

CCCRACCK SLLLLAAAM!!!! A man dressed in black with blue eye's and blonde spiky hair and a huge ass zanbatou on his back and a black forehead protector that had a creasant moon on it walked into the room, he had the two ANBU guards that where stationed outside and dragged the two into the room before throwing them before the Kage and the sage, he was in his early thirties and had a pissed off gleam in his eye, he glared at the two before he said three simple words "where is he?"

Five kilometres out side Konoha

Naruto was walking down the path, one hand in his pocket, the other holding the strap of his duffle bag. His tears had stopped flowing twenty minutes ago.

"**Hey kit, can we talk for a second**?" the Kyuubi asked from inside his cage.

'_Sure_.'

"**Do you know where your going**?" it asked

'_Nope_.'

"**Do you mind if I make a suggestion**?"

'_Nope_.'

"**Why not head towards Shainingu Tsuki no Kuni**?"

'_Shining moon country huh, might just look it up_.'

"**Well kit, we got company, you want to stop holding back now**?" the Kyuubi asked grinning mischievously.

'_Oh __**HELL YEAH**_!' he thought giving his giving his own grin.

"Asuma, Kakashi, Gai you can all come out now, I know your there," he called out behind him.

The three Jonins jumped out from their hiding place and formed a triangle in front of him. Kakashi was the first person to speak.

"The council wishes you to comeback to ask you how you managed to take off the caged-bird-seal and make a seal that does the same job, if you resist, we'll take you by force," he said in a monotone voice,

Naruto just shrugged and made a few handseals "Fuuton : whirlwind arena," he said as the wind picked up, picking up leaves that surrounded the path, and it made a dome it wasn't strong enough to move them. Throwing his duffle bag outside the dome he got into a fighting stance none recognised. "If you want to me to go back just so you can kiss the councils ass, you gotta drag me back, or move out of my way and wait for the banishment to end," he said, his eye's a cold piercing blue. They attacked him simultaneously, but this jutsu he created amazed them, he was moving fast enough to dodge and continuously strike each of them, he noticed a man watching leaning against a tree watching the fight through the corner of his eye. Five minutes later he finished them off and summoned a toed to take them back to Konoha, then, the two blondes stared at each other, one ready to fight again, the other relaxed. Finally after three minutes of silence

"Are you here to bring me back or did you just enjoy seeing Konoha's finest get their asses kicked by an academy jutsu?" he asked slowly, grinning at the part about the academy thing.

"That was kawarmi no jutsu? Damn, you took that too a whole new level!" the man said, "you really are a Namikaze."

"You know who I am, so who are you?" he said carefully.

"Namikaze Strife Cloud, Jonin of higureagakure no sato of Shainingu Tsuki no Kuni."

"You think they'd let me join the village?"

"Sure, the Higurea-kage is always looking for new recruits."

"Okay then, Cloud, lead the way"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aaaaaaaaaaand that's it, hope you didn't find that to out there, but if you did, PLLLLEASE tell me where my mistakes are so I can correct them, read and review if you feel like it, both types of criticism are welcome, and just to let you all know, this is NOT gonna be a massive harem, I'm not putting sakura, ino Shizune or Tsunade in it, haku is dead in this fic. Tifa is gonna be with Cloud airith with Zach Yuffie with leon, kairi with sora and namine with roxas, so give me your requests and I'll put it to a vote, you have untill chapter 3 to dicide, OC's are welcome as long as you give me a rundown of what they can do


	2. The Road To Twilight

"Normal speech"

"**demon speech/summon speech/jutsu"**

'_normal thoughts'_

'_**Demon/summon thoughts'**_

Reading book or scroll

Becoming a twilight nin.

Konoha

Tsunade was waiting for the retrieval team of Uzumaki to come back, signing form after form because the council was too lazy to do their own, there was a knock from the other side of the door and in walked Shizune, her eye's flicking through various files. "Tsunade-sama, you have a three-o-clock appointment with the builders union, Hiashi Hyuuga wishes to see you about how Hinata and Neji came upon their new seal and lastly the retrieval team has just returned," she said in a monotone voice just looking over more documents.

"Fine send them in," she answered, cracking her righting hand from writing so long.

"Can't," was her reply.

"And why not?" she asked getting a little irritated.

"Their in hospital from a severe beating, apparently, Naruto has made a combo that took all 3 of them," Shizune said finally looking up.

Her reply made everyone within all of Konoha jump in fright. " DAMMMN YOU NARUUTOOOO!!!!! YOU JUST GAVE ME MORE PAAAAAPER-WOOOOORK!!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trail somewhere in tea country

"bwwwaaA-CHHHHHU!" a certain blond sneezed. 'Someone's talkin bout me.'

"You okay Naruto?" cloud asked his nephew.

"Yeah, someone's just saying my name," he said waving a hand dismissively.

"So, how far are we from Shainingu Tsuki no Kuni? I mean, I told the toad to take as long as it wanted to get back to Konoha."

"About an hour from here…" Cloud trails off. "Get your blades out Naruto, something isn't right here."

Naruto put his hands behind an open orange jacket and pulled out the two sabre claws, he sent a pulse of chakra and waited, there was something leaning against a tree not to far ahead

Noticing a body leaning against a tree, Naruto shunshin'd over pausing slightly to take in the now defined appearance or the girl, she was about his age, 3 inch's taller then him. She had shoulder length red hair and a body Sakura and most other Konoha girls would kill for. By her hands were a set of chacrams with different designs, one was shaped like flames, the other like wind. Checking her pulse he noticed she was alive, if only by a fraction. Hands flashing through hand seals his hands started glowing a rich sea green, placing them just millimetres from the girls … assets … he quickly started giving the girl a fraction of his massive chakra reserves, as well as relaxing the girls muscles and healing any damage he found.

The girls eye's opened a fraction and one, choked out word, barely above a whisper. "No-bo-dies," was all she was able to say before she passed out again.

"She looks like a member of the Shinjo clan. They specialise in dyuaru riri-su techniques. Judging from her weapons she's a midrange fire and wind user, did she say anything?"

"nobodies," he said noticing his uncle stiffen, "Something tells me I want to be on guard," he says standing up and making a shadow clone to carry the Shinjo girl, Naruto nodded to cloud and the trio started running, after a while Naruto started noticing shades of silver matching their speeds, he glanced over to Cloud who was fingering his switch blade.

Several blurs of silver cut out in front of them, they were humanoid like creatures with silver streamline bodies, blue lights running up the sides, they're arms were that and stopped at the wrists. (for those of you reading this who hasn't played Kingdom Hearts 2, or if my description is crap their dusks)

They started swarming out of the forest circling them, looking for weakness, looking for a the power they felt.

"Any weakness's in these guys I should know about?" Naruto asked flexing in the defence stance he was in.

"They don't like light or dark attacks."

"Duly noted," he nodded his head

"**Kit, remember that chat we were having before that bloody Uchiha went AWOL**?"

"yeah?"

"**I know a few jutsu that will shake this in-betweener's**."

"Okay, but you gotta show me the seals Fur-ball!" Naruto chuckled hearing the growl coming from the back of his mind.

The mental images started filling his mind going through hand seals he called out the Jutsu.

"**Yamiton : Enkou Saisho!"** he called out spreading his fingers, they glowed grey before shooting black flames in an ark. '_note to self _: _work on casting time._"

Cloud looked at Naruto through the corner of his eye after slashing through a wave of nobodies with his sword, '_Shit, gotta introduce him to Riku, haven't seen that one before._' Cloud sliced through a wave of dusks with vendetta and vigilante in there combined and avenger in the other (AN: these are the names of the swords of his sword in advent children, since Zack is alive in this story, he will have the buster blade).

He chanced a glance over at Naruto and cursed, he was in the middle of a pile on, from a bunch of creepers. He was about to help when another wave of dusk started attacking.

'_Dammit! I can't use any jutsu, they've got my hole body accept for my left hand pinned down!_' he could hear his clone go poof, memories came flooding back to him.

"Get off," It was just a whisper.

"Get off," this time more forceful, he could feel power building up, a power he hadn't felt since he had that really weird dream before the genin exam.

"get off OF **MEEEEE!!!!**" he roared finally shooting up, sending the creepers flying. Swirls of light and dark energy swirling violently around him, his eye's flashed through three different forms before going back to it's original cerulean blue, in his hand was an odd weapon. (think the oblivion handle and guard, a katana blade and a black creasant moon on the spine of the blade just a bit under the tip and the key chain had a white creasant moon.)

He glared at the nobodies around him and went to the Shinjo girl to make sure she was okay.

"Cloud-Ossan, get going, and no matter what don't look back, this is gonna be something that will make the sun look like a candle flame," he mumbled.

Cloud looked at the boy, and knew by the tone of voice, he'd heard it the first time Minato was going to use the hirashin no jutsu for the first time. Nodding his head he picked the girl up and waited for a clearing.

Running through hand seals he called out "**Fuuton : Shippuu Bakafu**!" Naruto reared his head back and unleashed a massively powerful blast of air, it busted through the ranks of nobodies. Taking the opportunity, Cloud sprinted forward.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sighed in relief, a lot of his new techniques took up a lot of space.

"So, I hear you guys don't like the light, eh?" going through hand seals he started glowing, and the shine kept building. Finally he called the jutsu. " "**Awaiton : Mabushii Houken!**" the light expanded from his body at a fast pace, catching all the nobodies who didn't flee at the building light and turning them into dust within seconds. After five minutes the field started to shrink the light dying down, until it revealed a heavily panting Naruto. "God damn, I need to work on my chakra control." after catching his breath he started running to catch up with his uncle, the guy had a seven minute head start, and if his stamina was genetic, he had a looooooooong run.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yamiton : dark release

Fuuton : wind release

Awaiton : light release

Enkou Saisho : flame of beginning

Shippuu Bakafu : hurricane blast

Mabushii Houken : radiant consecration

Aaaaaaaand done, hope you guys like, now I need to know which option you guys like more, Sora Riku or Roxas being his team mates or one of them being his sensei. I also want your thoughts of who should be the twilight kage, should it be:

A) king Mickey

B) Xemnas

OR

C) Ansem the wise

I need your answer soon, cause I'm planning on featuring him in chapter 3, and here's the result for the

Xion :2

OC 1

Harem: 0

Rate-Review-relax


	3. a new look

"Normal speech"

"**demon speech/summon speech/jutsu"**

'_normal thoughts'_

'_**Demon/summon thoughts'**_

Reading book or scroll

Meeting the kage

Konoha

"So let me get this straight, three of the best elite Jonin Konoha has ever seen, were defeated by an E-class Fuuton jutsu, the Senpuu Dohyou and what you think was the Kawarmi no jutsu both academy grade jutsu and without having to rely on the power of his tenant? Then you were dragged back by an animal summon that is one of the Konoha's noble summon animals along with the Inu, the Hebi, the Namekuji and the Saru? Is that right?" Tsunade asked rubbing her temples. "The council is soooooo gonna looooove bitching about this…"

"We are sorry for failing our Youthful mission, Hokage-sama, when I get out of this youthful place of healing, I SHALL RUN AROUND THE VILLAGE 100 TIMES ON MY HANDS WHILE USING CHAKRA CONTROL TO BALANCE TEN TON BOULDERS ON MY FEET, AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT, I SHALL CLIMB THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN FOUR TIMES USING ONLY MY TOUNGE, I SHALL RE-STOKE MY FLAMES OF YOOOOOOOUTH AND BRING BACK OUR YOUTHFUL COMRADE NARUTO-KUN TO TELL US ABOUT THE SEAL HE MADE FOR THE HYUUGA AND MY ADORABOL STUDENT!!!!" Gai shouted. Seemingly out of nowhere the mini-Gai clone came and the two started the hug fest.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"Asuma … look … away," Kakashi warned his smoking friend, his head turned the other direction, his visible eye clenched shut in fear, Tsunade doing the same.

"I-I, can-n't," he shook out.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

And there it was, the most evil unbreakable genjutsu known to mankind… the sunset with the crashing wave in the background, the most horrible sight known to man, demon or god.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT **BURRRNS!**" Asuma screamed out at the horrible sight before him.

"BURNS WITH THE POWERFUL FLAMES OF **YOOOOUUTH!" **Gai bellowed thinking his comrade and him were on about the same thing, the fires of youth..

Tsunade walked out continued rubbing her temples, "Have Asuma transferred to the psychological ward we have another 'flames of youth' related trauma." she sighed walking back to the Hokage tower to do more of a Kage's worst enemy…paperwork! ( insert dramatic dun dun dun)

"**YOOOOOUTH!**"

"AND GIVE GAI A MAJOR SEDATIVE!"

(AN: *shudders* sorry about the horror scene, moving on)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had been running for over an hour before he spotted Cloud, sitting in the clearing sipping a cup of tea, sighing to himself he jogged over to the two, cloud Glanced his way, but the girl jumped up grabbed her chacrams and get into a ready stance.

"Easy! Easy! I'm a friendly, tell her Ossan," he moved his eye's towards Cloud.

"Calm down Roze , he's my nephew, and could probably wipe the flour with you considering I left him an hour and…" he looked up at the sun " seven minutes ago, and he isn't even tired," he said taking another sip of his tea.

Reluctantly the girl known as Roze put down her chacrams and scanned the younger blonde, he was thirteen, maybe fourteen, short, looked horrible in that orange monstrosity, but the whisker marks were cute.

"Your kinda short to be a Namikaze, you know that right?" she stated more then asked.

"I'm expecting a growth spurt any day now," he answered in all seriousness.

"Yeah, right, and the Namikaze have godlike control over fire not wind…anyone got a match?"

"N-ah-aH-AHH-**CHOO!**" Naruto sneezed out a jet of fire, which by his luck of the devil, hit the area where Roze placed the fire wood, leaving one woman's jaw on the ground, one confused guy, and one trying-oh-so-hard not to laugh.

"**Fire is my prime element kit, and therefore, it is one of yours along with wind and water"** Kyuubi explained.

'_So, I remember you saying something about wind and water merging to form a new element, what was that?'_

"**Ice kit.**"

Naruto's eye's widened, for a moment '_Haku.'_ it took awhile to ask the next question '_So I get fire from you, wind from Tou-san, where does my water element fit in?'_

"**your mother perhaps, ask the Ken-shouaku-saru to tell you something about her,"** Kyuubi suggested.

It took awhile to build up the courage, but he managed to do it. "Hey, Cloud-Ossan, what was my Kaa-san like."

"Your mother, Kushina, was very…strong in her belief, if she thought that she was right nothing would change her belief…one of those things was you, after the fox attacked, she didn't want you, the clan went back to Uzu no kuni, haven't heard from them since."

Naruto's eye's narrowed, "Do the Namikaze have a doujutsu?"

"Nope, we have a body limit, once you hit sixteen, your body will have near instant healing near limitless stamina, by thirty five, you stop aging, the average Namikaze lives to be…oh… one hundred and forty, if your lucky one hundred and fifty… why?"

"I felt chakra being transferred to my eye's during the fight with those nobodies, did my _mother_'s side of the family have a doujutsu?" he said the word mother through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, it was called the Miyogan, a doujutsu that had three forms, most never get past the first form, the Kyokagan, the giving eye would transfer power stored up from the wielder to something else weapons mostly, which is why Uzu no Kuni makes such exceptional swords it also cuts through killing intent like a knife through butter. The second form was known as the Kaosugan, the chaos eye it can take almost any type of energy and using in combination with the Kyokagan can make weapons made even stronger and let's you use killing intent and multiplies it. The third form I know only your grandfather ever achieved I know this because he handed my ass to me and Minato-niisan, the Hirekigan, the revealing eye was much like the Sharingan in showing how nin and genjutsu worked, but it also showed the weakness's of any technique, Kekkai Genkai, Ninpou, Kenjutsu, and all other variants of things, using it with the Kyokagan you could artificially create any bloodline that you've seen while it was active, as the knowledge was so detailed and any technique wastes energy no matter how minuet ," Cloud paused here, "From what I remember it took as much chakra as a Henge to activate the Kyokagan, a Kawarmi no jutsu to activate the Kaosugan, and I have no idea the amount for the third."

Naruto closed his eyes and applied a Henge amount of chakra into his eye's, when he opened them the eye itself was silver, while instead of a pupil there was a sky blue creasant moon. The eye itself kept drawing a constant amount of the little chakra it took, so he quickly cut the chakra. He closed his eye's and then he put a Kawarmi no jutsu amount of chakra in, when he opened them the eye was black with a silver slit instead of a pupil. Cutting the chakra once again. He started to think. '_the first one was a small amount of chakra, next was the bigger one, but not by much, my Mabushii Houken would be far too much chakra, and would probably make my eye's pop, ditto the Rasengan. Wait a second, Rasengan… Kage Bunshin no jutsu!_' applying his chakra he closed his eye's and he opened them again, he felt the tug of his chakra, grinning he saw his uncle gape seeing that he'd unlocked all three. The Hirekigan was a purple iris with a diamond for the pupil and four, four point stars surround the iris. He grinned seeing the look of astonishment on his uncles face, they had a small conversation where Naruto told Roze that he held the Kyuubi no Kitsune, she took it better then he thought she would, considering she just looked at him oddly and exclaimed "that explains your fire nature." after that, the three decided to catch some Z's, it was a long walk to Higureagakure no Sato, and they wanted to make it before lunch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konoha

We see the rookie 8 (rookie 12 minus Naruto Sasuke Sakura and Ino) walking out of Ichiruku's ramen stand reminiscing about different stunts Naruto had pulled off like painting the hokage mountain, or turning the entire market district neon orange, for two weeks straight. The group were laughing their heads off

"Oh god, or remember the time he took all the underwear from the Hyuuga compound and put them in the forest of death, the Hyuuga's robes aren't meant to be worn in gale force winds, how the hell did he pull that off the timing was pure genius ?!" Kiba howled in laughter with the others while Hinata was doing her best imitation of a tomato.

"hey Losers, what you laughing about?" they turned to see Uchiha Sasuke and his two loyal bitch's in tow

(me: sorry no offence to you Kiba.

Kiba: those two insult bitch's everywhere)

They just kept walking not even sparing them a second glance.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun is talking to you, when he talks, YOU LISTEN!" Sakura screeched.

"YEAH, YOU TELL'M FORHEAD!" Ino screeched in agreement.

"Troublesome fangirls."

"Agreed," Shino sighed.

"Shikamaru, Choji, get your ass's over here NOW!" Ino ordered her two team mates.

"No."

"What was that?" she growled.

"We said no you bossy, stuck up worthless fangirl!" Choji shouted, everyone of the rookie 8 looked at him like he grew a second head.

Ino was threatening to tear up, she couldn't believe one of the nicest guys she knew just said that to her.

"Bet you were laughing at the Dobe, I mean, I am too," Sasuke sneered.

Lee took a step towards Sasuke.

"What wanna start something Freak?" Sasuke asked turning on his Sharingan.

"If you think you can keep up Teme!" Lee said activating his own Sharingan.

Sasuke took a step back in surprise. "H-how do you have the Sharingan?!"

"My Un-youthful father placed a bloodline suppressor seal on me when I was two, then put me in an orphanage, screwing up my chakra coils in the process, so I was limited to taijutsu, but I got no problem kicking your un-youthful ass around Konoha one hundred times!" Lee said Sharingan spinning angrily.

Sasuke knew the only advantage he had over lee, and now that was gone. He forced a sneer one more time and left.

"Man, I hope our youthful friend Naruto is having a better time then we are here, maybe I'll hand in a resignation and join him in his youthful trip of the springtime of youth." Lee said looking out to the setting sun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside the walls of Higureagakure no Sato

"Dammmmmmn, the walls are at least twice the size of Konoha!" Naruto said in awe. He noticed something hanging above the wall, it looked like a giant heart shaped moon. "What the heck is that?"

"That Naruto-kun, is kingdom hearts. The place all hearts go when they die," Roze answered.

"**Kit I'm going to start your growth sprit now that we're here."**

"Oh helAGGGHHHHH!!" Naruto started roaring in pain as Kyuubi's chakra flooded his body, stretching and condensing his bone's making them harder then steel his hair growing as well . When it was finished Naruto wasn't a midget anymore he now stood 6'1with long blond dreadlocks and spikes on the top of his head and his whisker like marks were more defined. "God, next time warn me about the pain Baka-kitsune," Naruto groaned pulling himself up and groaning more to himself. "I need some new clothes, these are way to tight now," he sighed feeling restricted in his old clothes. He saw Roze staring with a bit of drool inching from the corner of her mouth and decided to her a bit. "Like what you see?" he couldn't stop laughing as she was spluttering out an apology.

"Roze go get Naruto some new clothes, then lead him to the Namikaze estate, I gotta go report to Higurea-kage-sama," he smirks when he hears a fan girl squeal and a "Kami-sama, Oh why do you hate me?"

Two hours, five clothe shops, three headgear shops, thirty bags later

Naruto and Roze walked out of the store Naruto carrying all the bags he was now wearing black combat bottoms with grey and white flames decorating the ends of each leg. A white shirt and a grey Jonin vest, covered by a trench coat, (AN: since it's gonna take a while to tell you holding his hair back is a bandanna like captain jack sparrow's, everything matching, the coin has a fox head on one side, and a wolf on the other side, and his boots are a white version of jacks.)

He felt good in the new clothes, no longer in the orange monstrosity.

"Heya nee-chan, who's the blonde?" they turned back to see a man in a black trench coat with silver fittings on it with spiky red hair and tattoos under his eye's.

"Hey nii-san this is Namikaze Naruto. He came to join the village"

"Well then Namikaze, I'm Shinjo Axel clan head of the Shinjo clan, and all around friend of anyone with spiky hair, got it memorized?" (Axel is it the same outfit as in KH2).

"Yep," was his curt reply.

"Good, Roze, continue whatever you were doing, see you back at the compound," and with that, he walked off.

"Well, you gonna show me to the Namikaze estate, or am I gonna have to pay one of these kids to show me?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, yeah come on, it's this way," and with that the two went off on their way.

Konoha - leaf

Fuuton - wind release

Senpuu Dohyou - whirlwind arena

Kawarmi no jutsu - substitution

Inu - dog

Hebi - snake

Namekuji - slug

Saru - monkey

Hokage - fire shadow

Ken Shouaku Saru - sword wielding monkey

Uzu no Kuni - whirlpool country

Miyogan - tri world eye

Kyokagan - giving eye

Kaosugan - chaos eye

Hirekigan -revealing eye

Henge - transformation

Mabushii Houken - radiant consecration

Rasengan - spiralling sphere

Kyuubi no Kitsune - nine tailed fox

Kage Bunshin no jutsu - shadow clone

Higureagakure no sato - village hidden in the twilight

And CUT! Well that's that, remember to tune in next time as Naruto meet's his two new team mates, this is your last chapter to decide who goes where, but right now the scores are:

Xion:3

Harem: 4

Oc:2

Remember, you can give your vote at the review, or you can get me at you tube at .com/celticvwarrior., and for Higurea-kage we have:

Xemnas:2

Mickey:1

Ansem the wise:0

Well, thanks for tuning in


	4. Chapter 4

"**Normal speech"**

"**demon speech/summon speech/jutsu"**

'_normal thoughts'_

'_**Demon/summon thoughts'**_

Reading book or scroll

Choices

Higurea

Naruto and Roze walked into the Namikaze compound.

'_Damn! This place is huge! Bigger then the Hyuuga compound, I wonder how Hinata is?_' his thoughts drifted as he kept the train of thought going on and on, he started thinking about what his life would have been like if his mother hadn't banished him from the clan, though, from what cloud said, same results, only later on in his life. His hands clenched in anger, subconsciously he was releasing killing intent en mass.

"N-Naruto-kun, c-c-calm down!" Roze pleaded.

Realising what he was doing, he started to mentally bury the K.I, after a few minutes he took a deep, calming breath, and let it out slowly.

"Sorry Roze-chan, didn't realize I was letting that out," he smiled apologetically.

"It's fine Naruto-kun," she grinned at him, making mental note not to piss him off. '_if that was his killing intent without his Kaosugan, with it, it must be life wrenching!_' walking up the steps to the front door of the compound. "welcome to your new home, Namikaze Naruto!" she called out. Naruto watched her leave the compound and stared at the gate for a few minutes before he turned around and pounded the door with the side of the door, then it opened, a man easily in his 60's appeared behind it and beamed at the teenager.

"Ah, you must be Naruto, Cloud-sama sent a messenger Hakumei Ookami to tell me to prep Minato old room for you, if you ask me this old place needs more upstanding youth like yourself," the man said. "Ah look at you, you seem to be in the brilliant springtime of youth."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, looking closer at the old man, he had to absolutely HUGE grey and black eyebrows that looked like hamsters, he had a bowl shaped haircut , under his butler robes he noticed the green spandex under, he suddenly shuddered. "Uh, you wouldn't happen to be related to Maito Gai, would you?" Naruto said fearing the butlers answer.

"Know him, I am Maito Ishi, father of Maito guy, master of The Gouken style

And currently in the summer time of youth!" he said striking a good guy pose.

'_On the bright side, he ain't as loud as Gai_' Naruto thought as he remembered the overly load and…eccentric! Jonin. "Uh, Ishi?

"Yes youthful young sir?"

"Do you think you can teach me Gouken? My Taijutsu is a little lacking compared to my Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and Ninpou. Kyuubi is teaching me a style he knows called Kameken and another one called kitsunehiken," Naruto said remembering the basic stances of the styles.

"hmmmn I can do you one better, Gouken is derived from Kameken, I shall teach you the Kameken! And then, I shall instruct you on the art of Gouken."

And so Ishi led Naruto to his new room, after packing away his things, the two went off to one of the Dojo's to begin his training, Ishi started by drawing gravity seals on the boy on the boy X3. Then after a series of "warm ups" (many MANY push ups sit ups crunches squats pull ups etc etc) they started going through the basics of Kameken, after awhile they started sparing, despite his age, Ishi hit's were hard and fast, never more energy then needed. By the end of the training session, Naruto was completely exhausted he fell to the group panting heavy. Was, a **lot **of effort, he managed to get back to his room before falling on the bed, not bothering to take off his clothes. He then had an odd dream of what things would've been like if he didn't bring Sasuke back and hadn't been banished, it was to say the least, idiotic. (his dream followed the storyline)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Higurea-Kage's office

"My god, he kept up with Ishi for 5 hours straight, and he hasn't even activated his bloodline yet!" the Higurea-kage said in disbelief.

"Told you he was something special, I guess that run in with those nobodies opened his heart, if that Keyblade I saw was any indication. I recommend putting him with Sora and Roxas, that would give them a very well balanced team, since Naruto is a mid to close range specialist especially now with the Keyblade and Ishi teaching him Taijutsu, Roxas and Sora both have midrange skills as well as close, they use mana with their Keyblades down to an art."

"And as a Jonin sensei?"

"My old partner, Soutou Zach."

"Hmmmm. Infiltration, demolition and combat, very well, congratulations Namikaze-dono, your nephew is on Higurea's first S.W.A.T team since the Shodai Higurea-kage."

"Thank you sir, anything else?"

"Yes, describe the Keyblade to me," the Higurea-kage intertwined his fingers and his lower half of his face.

"The hilt had a jewel at the top of it, and demon wings as a guard, the blade was a basic katana and the key was a creasant moon… if I may, why are you interested?"

"Because, the Keyblade is a very interesting weapon, it promotes mana even if you aren't a wizard, and if you have chakra, it was said that one that can control chakra and holds the Keyblade can separate the Qi and Reiatsu, the physical and spiritual concepts of chakra, and could also merge mana and chakra. Two forces that counteract each other to the point of death," he paused to consider his words. "If this was true, it would only be a matter of time before he gains enough knowledge of how to use the Keyblade."

"Don't you mean mastery?"

"There have been no masters of the Keyblade, and there are still none, all that can be gained is knowledge of them, and a twilight Keyblade is a very interesting blade, if I am correct, Roxas and Sora have light Keyblades and Riku has a dark Keyblade."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you cloud," the Kage opened a drawer and rooted around. He pulled out a Hitai atai(AN: no idea how to spell, anyone wanna correct me on that?). "Give that to Naruto and tell him to meet his new team at Higurea clock tower at 8:am sharp. Dismissed."

"Hai, Yondaime-sama," Cloud said standing at attention, before walking away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning 6:29

Naruto got up stiffly before going about his morning rituals, after stepping out of the shower, he shook his hair to get the worst of the drips off, whizzing through hand seals he preformed one of the many jutsu Kyuubi had taught him.

"**Ninpou : Ke-sensu :kyoufu joumae!**" his hair instantly went into the style he wanted, dry and all. Kami was chakra a miracle . Tying his bandana and putting the dice and other decorations on, he then put the Kitsune/Ookami coin on the finish his work, putting on the rest of his outfit, he took out a hat as well, it was a three point hat, (AN: so what, another of Jack's clothing bits, and if your wondering, I'm not gonna make him say 'savvy', savvy) twirling the hat between his fingers before putting it on, walking down to the kitchen, he saw Ishi work on eggs and rashers, heading into the dining room he saw a woman with long black hair that reached to her mid back, she looked over to him and smiled, making him blush.

"Oh, and who might this be Cloud?" the woman asked.

"Tifa, meet my nephew Naruto, Naruto, I'd like to introduce my fiancé, Lockhart Tifa," Cloud said before taking a drink of coffee. "catch," he said throwing the headband to Naruto, who catches it easily.

Looking over the head band was a dark grey, bordering on black, the insignia on it had a creasant moon on it like Clouds, but what was strange was it also that on the other side were sun rays. "Uh, Cloud? Why does my Hitai-atai have a different insignia then yours?"

"Because Naruto-kun," It was Tifa who answered. "Cloud myself and a few others are part of a group called the Mayonaka Shikon. Our headbands hold the moon only to signify that, I hope that helps you."

"Thanks Tifa-obasan."

"Your to meet your new team at the twilight clock tower at 08:00 hours sharp, but until then, sit down and have some breakfast," he said gesturing to Ishi who was bringing in the boy's breakfast was a smile.

"Breakfast is the most youthful meal of the day, eat it all and you will be sure to stay healthy enough to stay in the springtime of youth like your uncle here," he said striking a nice guy pose after he set his breakfast in front of him.

Eating his breakfast fast, he went out the door and decided to talk to Kyuubi for a bit. Getting into the lotus position, he let his body go onto autopilot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Narutos' mindscape

Upon entering his inner mind he let out a low whistle of admiration at what use to be a sewer. Now it was a clearing, a waterfall was tumbling down a hill the pool below was partly frozen, he could feel a light breeze upon his face. Up in the sky was a lunar eclipse, signifying either his light and dark jutsu, of the fact he was a twilight nin, with Kyuubi, you couldn't tell, in the middle of the clearing a roaring bonfire was raging, beside it, was a woman in a simple red kimono that accented her natural beauty with a collar with seals all over it, her ears were that of a foxes and she had nine tails flowing behind her. '_wait! Nine tails? Fox ears!? Oh my Kami, the feared Kyuubi no Kitsune is a CHICK…why am I not all that surprised is a better question, so that's how she knew that hair styling jutsu, I'm getting to used to this type of shit_' he just stared at her for a few seconds before shaking his head to get rid of a seen he'd read from that little orange book Sarutobi kept in a hidden under his desk.

"Hey Kyuubi," he said walking over to her.

"**My name isn't Kyuubi kit, that's a title any bijuu can achieve just like the other eight tails**."

"So what is your name then?"

"**Kaikoku-Hana no kitsune, heiress of the kitsune clan… I hope the clan is alright, father is probably going insane with worry, he was always a little too protective of the family**," Kaikoku sighed to herself.

Naruto paused to think, he began putting angles together in his head. "I think…I have an idea to get you out of my head, if even for a while," Naruto said slowly making Kaikoku's head snap to face him. "I'd have to give up summoning toads though."

"**Your thinking of signing the kitsune contract aren't you**?" she said slowly.

Naruto nodded his head. "Gotta tell Gamabunta-Bosu first, I'll be back, kitsune-hime." he said, unaware of the now heavily blushing kitsune he left in his wake

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside in one of the Namikaze training grounds

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu - Gamabunta!**" Naruto called out slamming his out stretched palm on the ground.

"**Gaki, why have you summoned me, there is no' one to fight," **the boss toad said in an annoyed tone

"I know Gamabunta-sama," Naruto said seriously.

" '**Sama'? Okay Gaki, what's happening?"** the toad boss asked.

"Konoha threw me out of their village, and your loyalties lie to Konoha, it would be a conflict of interests for your tribe if I had to fight Jiraiya, or any apprentice he may take," Naruto said, in a deep bow.

"**So, you wanted to inform me before you broke the contract, a very honourable action, may I ask, your other reason**?" the huge toad eyed him suspiciously.

"I wish to help Kyuubi see her father again, and to do that, I need to sign the kitsune contract,"

"**A truly honourable person you are, Gaki, but you go not have to worry of conflicting interests. The toads are quickly losing their respect for Jiraiya, he summons us for mediocre reasons, and to top that off, is a complete pervert, you have no need to break you contract with us, pull up your sleeve and hold out your arm**," the boss toad told his summoner.

Doing as the huge toad said, he pulled up his sleeve and hold it out. The toad took out unsheathed his blade and gave Naruto a pin prick with the point. Blood flowed from the wound, before running back up the arm, forming a blood red toad. A summoning tattoo. "So what does this mean Bosu? I never got to around to studying the seals if summons, sorry."

"**It is fine young tadpole, that tattoo means even if you sign another contract, you still keep your link to the toads, now, how bout some sake to seal the deal**!" the huge toad boomed bringing a large bottle of sake from under his haori.

"Sure thing boss," Naruto grinned. Unknowing to the boss toad, Naruto opened his mental link with Kaikoku. '_Kaikoku-chan, I need you to burn the alcohol before it hits my system? Is that alright?'_

"**yes Naruto-kun, it's fine, can't have you drunk for your team meeting, or you summoning my father now can we?"** Kaikoku grinned as she felt him shudder. Fear or excitement she didn't know.

And so the toad and the boy shared their drink, when offered seconds Naruto looked at his watch and saw it was almost time for his new team meeting, politely declining Gamabunta's offer, he went off the clock tower to meet his team, hopefully, it was better then a brooding emo avenger and a sluttish no skill fangirl.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twilight clock tower, 07:45

Naruto arrived at the tower fifteen minutes early, letting a second whistle of admiration for the day. '_Never had anything this tall in Konoha!._' Tipping his hat up and craning his neck he saw two figures sitting on the ledge under the clock face, walking up there by the steps would take forever, channelling chakra to his feet, he sprinted up the side of the tower. Three minutes of sprinting later we find he was up and walking to the two figures, the two just looked at him.

"Yoh," the one with the spiky blonde hair said, tossing him an ice-pop.

"Thanks," Naruto said biting into it, "Gah!… Damn, that's salty, majorly sweet too!" he grins, "Makes a nice combo though."

The two grinned back the one with the spiky brown hair spoke next "wouldn't think them a good match if ya' heard the name though. You have to taste it to believe it's good."

"What's the name?"

The two looked at each other before looking up at Naruto. "Salty sweet ice-cream," the two said in unison.

"Anyways, I'm Naruto, your new team mate."

"I'm Namikaze Sora."

"I'm Namikaze Roxas."

Naruto's eye's widened, he had more family then an uncle and future aunt, "Is Cloud your uncle?" he asked.

"Yeah," the two answered in unison again.

"Sweet, I got more family!" he jumps around whooping.

"Say wha?" Roxas was confused

"yeah, what Roxas said."

"My dad was Namikaze Minato, I've been living alone in Konoha all my life, now I have family, WOOOHOOOO!" he whooped, jumping off the side of the tower.

"NARUTO!" the two shouted, getting up. Only to see his head pop up from the below the ledge.

"Yeah?" he said nonchalantly.

Roxas, took off his hat and whacked him across the top of the head and pushed the hat back on. "Don't do that you Baka, we thought you jumped to your death!" he shouted, while Naruto was rubbing the bump on his head. "How the hell are you even sticking to the wall?!"

"Chakra."

"Well, that explains it," said a new voice behind them.

They all looked behind them too see a man with a huge Zanbatou on his back in a black outfit (AN: solder FIRST CLASS) and a goofy smile on his face and the single creasant moon on his Hitai-atai to show he was a member of the Mayonaka Shikon.

"I see your enjoying yourselves," he said, "I'm your new Jonin instructor, Soutou Zach, at your service." he did a mock bow. "Now, let's go to my favourite Karaoke bar to learn a little about each other!" he said opening a mana portal and ushering everyone through. When they all stepped through they were in a nice place, no one was singing at the moment, but that didn't dampen the atmosphere. Zach walked through the portal behind them, bringing them to a corner suite when they were all comfy, he began. "Okay, I'll start to show you how I want to do this, you know my name, so I'll skip to my likes and that. I like ice cream, my fiancé Aerith, the buster blade at the end of the suite, strawberry sundaes, singing karaoke and surfing. I dislike brain freeze's, bad hair days, and the wait till my marriage. My hobbies are practicing kata, eating sundaes and singing karaoke. My dream is to form the 7 swordsmen of the twilight, Including me I have two, and marry Aerith. okay then, you next Blondie."

Two of them just gave him dead stares which made him shiver, "which one" they both asked in a deadpan voice in unison.

"The one with the hat?" he chuckled nervously.

"Fine, my name is Namikaze Naruto, I like foxes, toads, ramen, some friends I have back in Konoha and practicing jutsu, Kai-hime teaches me," he paused here. "I dislike most of Konoha, people who hurt foxes, orochimaru and all Uchiha, except maybe Itachi, and the three minutes it takes to cook ramen. My hobbies… practising using my Keyblade (Roxas and Sora looked at him shocked) eating ramen, learning new Ninjutsu, and taijutsu kata, and might be hanging out with my two cousins there, and any friends whey may have. My dream is to find away to release Kai-hime fully without killing both of us."

"Very well done, feel like singing some Karaoke?" he asked, stars in his eyes.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," he said eye's going serious for a split second.

"Fine," he sighed and made his way to the stage, looking through the files, he found the one he wanted. Walking up to the microphone he spoke nervously. "Okay, for this is the first time I've ever done this before, so don't be too harsh." hitting the play button, (Bryan Adams - you can't take me) the music started.

You can't take me Che!

Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night Get it out - check it out I'm on my way and I don't feel right I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact It's OK - I'll find a way You ain't gonna take me down no way whow whow whow ho!

yeaaah

Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it Dont' push me - I'll fight it Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no

Whow whow whow hoIf you can't catch a wave then your'e never gonna ride You can't come uninvited Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no You can't take me I'm free Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's going on And what's this holding me? I'm not where I supposed to be I gotta fight another fight I gotta fight will all my might I'm getting out , so check it out Ya, you're in my way So you better watch out

Whow whow who oh

Oh COME ON!

Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it Dont' push me - I'll fight it Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no

Whow whow whow ohIf you can't catch a wave then your'e never gonna ride You can't come uninvited Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no You can't take me I'm free!

Hey huh hey huh hey huh hey huh

Oh yeah I'm free

Naruto took a deep breath as he walked back down, everything was silent for a moment, before the cheers and claps started, it felt great to him, and he knew, that they didn't hate him at all walking back to sit with his team he felt good.

"Now that! was awesome, nice going dude, alright, you with the brown spiky hair, your up"

"Okay then, I'm Namikaze Sora, my likes are my girlfriend Kairi, my brother Roxas, my new cousin, unique key chains, my friends Riku, Donald and Goofy Hayner Pence and Ollette and salty sweet ice cream, my dislikes are the 'disciplinary committee' and those who actually believe those idiots, people who go on and on about youth and people who wear spandex unless it's girls. And my dream is to master the Keyblade."

"Alright then, now get up there and sing!" Zach smiled.

After seeing Naruto go up he felt it would be good, so he went up as well, going up the steps he chose his song and went to the microphone, " okay, my song is Robbie Williams, friend like me!

Well Ali Baba had them forty thievesScheherezad-ie had a thousand talesBut master you in luck 'cause up your sleevesYou got a brand of magic never failsYou got some power in your corner nowSome heavy ammunition in your campYou got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and howSee all you gotta do is rub that lampAnd I'll sayMister Aladdin, sirWhat will your pleasure be?Let me take your orderJot it downYou ain't never had a friend like meNo no noLife is your restaurantAnd I'm your maitre d'C'mon whisper what it is you wantYou ain't never had a friend like meYes sir, we pride ourselves on serviceYou're the bossThe king, the shahSay what you wishIt's yours! True dishHow about a little more Baklava?Have some of column "A"Try all of column "B"I'm in the mood to help you dudeYou ain't never had a friend like meCan your friends do this?Do your friends do that?Do your friends pull this out their little hat?Can your friends go, poof?Well, looky hereCan your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er ripAnd then make the sucker disappear?So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyedI'm here to answer all your midday prayersYou got me bona fide, certifiedYou got a genie for your chare d'affairesI got a powerful urge to help you outSo what-cha wish? I really wanna knowYou got a list that's three miles long, no doubtWell, all you gotta do is rub like so - and ohMister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or threeI'm on the job, you big nabobYou ain't never had a friend, never had a friendYou ain't never had a friend, never had a friendYou ain't never had a friend like meYou ain't never had a friend like me, hah!

He finished the song punching his fist into the air, the crowd applaud loudly, like they had with Naruto. Grinning he walked back to their suite.

"Good on you Sora, great finish, now, other Blondie," Zach said with a grin making Roxas's eyebrow twitch.

"alright then, my name is Namikaze Roxas, my likes and dislikes and dreams are pretty much the same as Sora's except my girlfriends name is Namine.

"Great, now get up there and sing!"

"Yeah sure" he sighed. Walking up the stage he picked the song he wanted and walked to the microphone. " This song is the scripts - before the worst"

It's been a while since the two of us talkedAbout a week since the day you walkedKnowing things would never be the sameWith your empty heart and mine full of painSo explain to me, how it came to thisTake it back to the night we kissedIt was Dublin city on a Friday nightYou were vodkas and coke, I was Guinness all night We were sitting with our backs against the worldSaying things that we thought but never heardWho would have thought it would end up like this?Where everything we talked about is gone And the only chance we have of moving on Is try to take it back Before it all went wrong Before the worst, before we mend Before our hearts decideIt's time to love again Before too late, before too long Lets try to take it back Before it all went wrong There was a time, that we'd stay up all nightBest friends talking till the daylight Took the joys alongside the painWith not much to loose, but so much to gainAre hearing me? Cause I don't wanna miss,Set you a drift on memory bliss It was Grafton Street on a rainy night I was down on one knee and you where mine for life We we're thinking we would never be apart With your name tattooed across my heart Who would have thought it would end up like this?Where everything we talked about is gone And the only chance we have of moving on Is try to take it back Before it all went wrong Before the worst, before we mend Before our hearts decideIt's time to love again Before too late, before too long Lets try to take it back Before it all went wrong If the clouds don't clearThen well rise above it, well rise above itHeavens gate is so nearCome walk with me through Just like we use to, just like we use toLets take it back Before it all went wrong Before the worst, before we mend Before our hearts decideIt's time to love again Before too late, before too long Lets try to take it back Before it all went wrong!

Roxas finished with an exaggerated bow, and was met with a thunderous applause, walking back to his seat, grinning the whole way there, sitting down he let out a content sigh.

"Very well done, Blondie, kinda milked the bow though, other then that, you all did great, and I'll be sending you to the Chunin exams in Suna in five months, until then, we have a lot of missions, training and karaoke to do," he grinned at his now grinning students, oh they were going to have fun at the exams

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Higurea/Hakumei - twilight

Ookami - wolf

Gouken - iron fist

Kameken - turtle fist

Kitsunehiken - fox fire fist

Soutou - fair

Shodai - first

Qi - chi - earth

Reiatsu - spirit energy

Yondaime - fourth

Ninpou - ninja arts

Ke-sensu - hair style

Kyoufu joumae - dreadlocks

Mayonaka - midnight

Shikon - fang

Obasan - aunt

Kaikoku - beauty

Hana - flower

Bosu - boss

Hime - princess

Alright annnnnnd Action!! No wait, that's wrong, uhhh sorry, one minute… oh yeah CUT! Well, what'aya think, alright then I'll start with Naruto and who he's dating.

And the winner is, drum role please? (insert dramatic drum role) !Harem! The two lucky girls in the harem, Xion and Roze, I need to more people, people. And the votes for the Kage's are:

Xemnas:3

Mickey:3

And we have a tie! So, anyone who want's to vote well go ahead, those who don't. I'll flip a coin, alright then see you all later.


	5. Trip to Suna Chunin exams!

Trip to Suna - Chunin exams!

We currently find Higurea's S.W.A.T team having a three way spar against each other, currently it was two on one against Naruto, and the three were having a blast, the three of them were contemplating using drive forms, Sora had Guardian soul in hand they hadn't used drive forms yet since they were having way to much fun. Roxas's form was slightly different then Sora's was, it looks like he does in his organization XIII outfit, but his form, depending what energy he put in changed, light energy turned the gear white with gold chains, dark outfit, both like what Xemnas was wearing. Right now, he was using oath keeper.

Naruto's form was from his summons, he had three right now, kitsune, Ookami and Gama. His kitsune form was mostly like Sora's valor form red minus a few, details, with black flames decorating, bracers with scallops on his arms and shin guards on with a glaring Kitsune design on them his eye's turned to slits, the form was meant for close combat and strength.

The Ookami form was black, no shirt a black cloak and cowl with blood decorations on it he had gauntlets to that stopped just below the elbow, it had two set's of retractable blades on each point, his Keyblade, would change into a Keydagger while in the form, this form was made for power and endurance, close combat and stealth.

The Gama form was blue with a red haori, blue finger less gloves with red straps, and the eye's are like that of Naruto in sage mode, (which will have it's own drive form once he gets training from the elder summons) right now though, he was using his only Keyblade,

"Hey Naruto, Sora. How bout we up to ante a little?" Roxas asked parrying a down ward slash from Naruto only for one of his Sabre claws to counter the oath keeper.

"Combat only?" Naruto asked sliding his foot back into a stance, where a giant wall of ice blocked Sora's strike raid.

"I'm in!" Sora said catching guardian soul.

"Alright then!" Roxas said forming a half ram seal. "**Zenshin tai :Kuro!**" Roxas called turning into his black organization 13 form, oblivion materializing in his hand in black light.

"**Zenshin tai : Buyuu**!" Sora shouted his suit shining red signifying the valor form circle of life matirializing in his right hand.

"**Zenshin tai : Ookami**!" Naruto's gear turned black before his clothes started changing. His Keyblade shortened in length before finally stopping at a foot in length for the blade, the creasant had also shrunk. "You two ready?"

"You know it," Roxas said grinning charging Naruto with oath keeper, who met his charge with when one of his bracer blades aiming a midbody slash with the Hakumei Tsuki (his Keyblade…Keydagger now) only for it to be blocked by oblivion, the two were in deadlock. Sora saw his chance and ran towards Naruto.

Seeing this through the corner of his ear, Naruto broke the deadlock by spinning up then down, hands on the ground, sending Roxas's arms up into the air, before he could bring them back down, Naruto's foot connected with his rib cage before spinning on his palm spinning around and landing another kick on his exposed ribs. Spinning around again his shin guard met guardian soul as he used it to flip himself back onto his feet. When he landed he saw Oblivion at point between his eyes. He knew one of his wrist blades was at Sora's neck, and he could see Guardian soul, pointing at Roxas's rib, a death triangle. Naruto grinned dismissing his the Ookami form. Roxas and Sora mirrored his grin dismissing their forms as well. A light clapping reached their ears, they turned to see Zach clapping, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Nice spar guys, a lil' risky though. So, although I know the answer to this question already, the laws of the Shodai Higurea-Kage requires me to ask this anyway, do you feel up to the Chunin exams this year in Sunagakure no sato?"

"Your right, you do know the answer to this question," Roxas said in a deadpan voice.

"Duh," Sora said.

"Hey sensei, mind if I show you a new jutsu? I made up?" Naruto asked trying to hold in a smirk.

"Sure, go ahead," he said. Seconds later he felt a rush of wind behind him.

"**Suiton Taijutsu no Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi!" **he shouted pushing his water chakra into his fingers and stabbing Zach in the ass, naturally, he went flying holding his ass in pain. "AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR ASKING A STUPID QUESTION!" Naruto roared, shaking his fist in annoyance. Turning to his cousins who were rolling on the ground, laughing their ass's off. "Hope you liked that technique boys, cause he's gonna be on the can for the next two days."

They finally stopped laughing, still clutching their ribs. "Ohhh man, and I thought Sepheroth was bad, that jutsu of yours was just plain evil, funny as hell, but evil," Sora said whipping the tears from his eyes.

"My ribs! If that's the suiton version, I'm guessing you have a Katon, Fuuton, and Hyouton version of that right."

"Of course, and I'm gonna use'm too, on a certain teme, banshee and one eyed prick," Naruto said, the covered rage held behind his eye's as the Kaosugan activated, radiating dark energy.

"Dude, put it away, they aren't worth the anger and the hate," Roxas's said walking over and placing a calming hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked back with his silver slitted eyes before they went back to their calm ocean blue.

"We got two day's of rest, plus a third day for Zach-sensei for recommending us for the Chunin exams," Naruto grinned. " I gotta hell-of-a lot of water to seal, go get the gang and meet me at the lake of souls, I'll get the drink and the food!" Naruto said running off in the direction of then market.

The two brother's looked at each other and grinned, if they had learned one thing about him other then he was an excessive prankster, it was that he knew how to throw one hell of a party.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lake of souls, forty five minutes later

Naruto was at one of the barbeque grills along the lake, the water was a dazzling shade of jade green, the shore was nice white sand and felt good between his toes as he shifted, on the land opposite to the water there was a small hill, behind that was a forest trail, smiling to himself he knew that before he came to the village he could hardly cook anything but instant ramen, but now, thanks to Ishi, natural talent and a whole lot of kage bunshins, Naruto was a fully certified chief, right now he had enough food pending to feed thirty people, or an Akimichi, himself and five other people, Naruto grinned at this, finally… he had friends that accepted him, thought of him as an equal, not a demon, a dobe or a jinchuriki, he owed the gang his life, his loyalty and his mentality.

The 'gang' as Naruto put it, was the heavy assault team, consisting of Tourou Hayner, Yochi Riku Akimichi Pence, and the infiltration and illusionists team, Umi Kairi, Umi Namine and Genichi Ollette.

Riku was a Keyblade user like the Namikaze three, as they were so affectionately called around the village. The name of his Keyblade was called way to dawn, and with his godlike control over his dark and earth jutsu, he was truly a force on the battlefield. He had a cool, calm attitude that looked like he was brooding but would actually respond to others. Hayner being heir of the Tourou family, he was trained in the mantis style meant he struck fast and had a complete defence, he was a mid to close range specialist, with his wind chakra nature. Unlike other members of his family that was mostly calm, Hayner had anger issues, and was a bit of a knucklehead. Pence was considered a prodigy among the Higurea branch of Akimichi, but he wasn't like most other prodigies Naruto had met in his experiences, he was humble and loyal, never took up any special training his clan offered and always would give a friend the last of his food if he were finished his food early.

Kairi was another wielder of a Keyblade, she had never given her Keyblade a name, not for lack of trying, but because no name would suit the blade. She was a genjutsu user on par with Yuhii Kurenai in Naruto's book. Looks and personality wise, Kairi was near the top of his list, she was funny, smart, gorgeous and had a great voice. Namine had an awesome mix of drawing Ninjutsu and genjutsu, it was awesome, if you weren't caught in it that is. She was well up in his list for much the same reasons as Kairi, as well as a great artist. Ollette was the muscle for the team, and Naruto knew muscle, seriously he'd been in a fight with Tsunade, which in hindsight wasn't one of his better ideas, and all those beatings he _willingly_ took from that bitch Haruno Sakura, shivering at the unwanted memories, he went back to his musings. Ollette was nice by any standing of the word, he was thinking about asking her out, but wanted to clear it with Hayner first, since the two were almost siblings.

Sound caught his ear as the gang came near, the first thing he caught was Roxas

Yelling at Hayner to stop going on about Seifer, the comeback, the comeback to the comeback. Naruto just tuned it out and went back to cooking, having kage bunshins set a picnic table not far from the grill.

"…And that! is why I want to kick Seifers ass so much, he's a-OWWW!" he clutched his head in pain as Ollette whacked him across the head to shut him up.

"Naruto-kun! Is the food ready?" she called seeing his clones set the table and him work at the grill.

Looking up he smiled at her then looked back to see the others walk onto the sandy shore. "Almost, take a seat and the waiters will take your order," he said ignoring the indignant cry of 'Hey' from the clones.

All of them took their sandals of and walked onto the warm white sand, and took their usual places at the table, a clone went to each and handed a crude menu, they made their orders and waited for the food to be done, laughing about and enjoying every minute of it. After a few minutes Naruto joined them, his clones started serving the food, large but manageable amounts of food for the rest, a Massive stack for a now grinning pair, of an Akimichi and Namikaze. Tucking into their food, all gave a complement to Naruto for his cooking skills, who blushed still not accustomed to praise. After the food had been eaten, they group just lounged around watching the light waves roll across the sand, and the clouds moving leisurely over head in the sky.

"Yoh Hayner, can I talk to you for a sec?" Naruto asked shifting nervously from his spot on the sand.

"Sure bud, what's happening?" Hayner asked.

"Not here."

"Uh … okay?"

Roxas and Sora just took a sip of their coke while making a 'hmmmn' sound.

"What's with Naruto-kun, he usually so confident," Ollette asked Sora in a confused tone.

"Oh he's just asking Hayner if he approves," Sora said after swallowing some coke.

"Approves of wha… OHHHHH he's asking Hayn-kun if he approves of the food since he's a food critic for restaurants in the village."

"Nope," Roxas said in a bored tone

"Approves of what then?".

"Of asking you out," the two said at the same time again.

Ollette just sat there, then what could only be described as all the blood in her body went up to her face, leaving a crimson face and a pale body, that is before she fainted.

Naruto and Hayner walked back into the area, looking down at Ollette that had a red face, then looking at Sora and Roxas who were looking away whistling. "You told her I was planning on asking her out, didn't you," he said in a deadpan voice. Getting no answer back he just created two shadow clones and had both bonk their heads, hard. Looking over to Ollette, he just smiled, picked her up bridal style and left to bring her back to the Genichi compound all the while, Sora and Roxas were still clutching their heads.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Higurea-Kage's office two days later

"Alright, last matter of business for the day, who would like to recommend their teams for the Suna Chunin exams?" the Yondaime asked. A man with brown hair stepped up. He was wearing a leather black jacket and had a silver lion necklace.

"I Suko-ru Leon recommend my team, consisting of Tourou Hayner, Yochi Riku and Akimichi Pence for the Chunin exams."

A girl stepped up as well, she also had brown hair, but dressed in red. She had a red ribbon around platted hair. "I Gainsborough Aerith recommend my team, consisting of Umi Kairi, Umi Namine and Genichi Ollette, for the Chunin exams."

And then Zach stepped up. "I Soutou Zach recommend my team consisting of Namikaze Sora, Namikaze Roxas and Namikaze Naruto for the Chunin exams."

"Very well, your applications are accepted, now, you leave tomorrow," the Jonin sensei's began to file out of the room, but then the Yondaime spoke. "Oh and Zach, tell Naruto these two things, if he kills any Konoha nin, he's suspended from his ninja currier for six months, but he is free to use that nifty taijutsu he used on you, which, I am labelling as an A-class Kinjutsu."

"Hai… Xemnas-sama… I'll tell him," blushing from embarrassment Aerith walked up to him and kissed him on the lips, making him blush harder.

The silver haired kage sat there and smiled, he could feel two unknown chakra signatures heading Naruto's way. '_Hmmm lets see, high Jonin to low kage, two, one has a large chunk of metal, the other one I don't know… he can handle it.'_

We find Naruto walking, arm rapped around Ollette's waist, her head was resting on his shoulder, they were currently enjoying each others company, walking through one of the forest trails, enjoying the cool autumns night.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you shall come with us," said a monotone voice from behind them.

Turning around he saw two of the people he least wanted to see right now. "Itachi, Kisame, I'm so glad you two are able to walk outside as a couple, but I'm kinda spending some quality time with my girlfriend here, so if you wouldn't mind," he made a 'shooing' motion before he was enveloped in darkness.

"Oh no that brat didn't, he did not just shoo is away and he did not JUST CALL US GAY!" Kisame roared.

Somewhere on another trail Ollette was giggling. "You know Naruto-kun, you didn't have to call them gay," she said seriously before another set of giggles set in , the word just made her giddy.

"Ah, but theirs the beauty of that statement, I didn't, he _Assumed_ I called him gay, which means he is and is insecure about it, or he was forced into reading or watching it," he said with a smirk, his smirk fell into a scowl before pulling Ollette down just in time as something, whizzed over their heads.

"Can't you guys take a hint? Look, if your after Kaikoku, she isn't sealed in me anymore," he said using he free hand to pull his shirt up and then using a half ram seal to channel his chakra, to the immense surprise of the two hunters, nothing appeared on his stomach. "I released her back to her summoning realm about four and a half months ago, so why are you here?"

"YOU CALLED US GAY!" Kisame roared.

"No, he didn't," Itachi sighed. "He said a line and waited for you to rise to the bait, nice going by the way."

"Thanks weasel, so, why the hell did you join Akatsuki?"

"To get away from that idiotic civilian council's lap-dogs. They sent root after the loyal Uchiha members while I took care of the traitorous side of the family and then they threatened to kill Sasuke if I told kill Sasuke if I told him the truth."

"so all in all, they didn't hold their end of the bargain and labelled you a missing nin, turned your brother into the psycho we all know and hate, and sent hunter nin on your ass, that about sum it up?"

"Yep."

"Fine then, Ollette, could you be my witness for this act?" he ask seeing her nod. "Do you two want to get away from the Oinin?" they both nod. "Alrighty then, I Namikaze Naruto, as clan heir to the Namikaze family, grant you,

Uchiha Itachi, and you Hoshigaki Kisame family status of the Namikaze clan, you may announce yourselves by your new name, or by your birth name, remember you shall always find refuge within these walls. Dearou sono Kamigami mie gougan o goushujin kon," Naruto finished with a deep bow. When he stood back up, he saw Kisame showing his act of a guppy while Itachi was managing the surprise well. "I'll take that as a yes, come, let's go home, I can ask Aerith-sensei to give your eye's a look at later, or I can summon Kingu Kaen no kitsune, since according to him, the foxes created the Sharingan."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Namikaze compound, 10 minuets later

Entering the main building, Naruto introduced the two to Ishi, who went on to speak about how "_My young charge who is so bright in his flames of youth, as you brings two missing nins to the righteous side of the springs of youth!"_ needless to say, both Kisame and Itachi were shivering after that, who wouldn't be unless your prepared or used to it.

"Naruto, why are there two S-class ninja following behind you?" Cloud said from behind a newspaper called the 'Twilight times'.

"Two new branch family members… uh, you guys don't mind the having the CRA on you's do you? I know Atlantica sector is full of merpeople Kisame, and I'm sure you could find some decent women here Itachi, not many fangirls," he turned back to see Kisame and Itachi's eye's sparkling, drool and coming from Itachi and two drops of blood coming from Kisame. "sigh* come on, let's find you two some rooms, and I'd like to see those two techniques again that come with the Mangekyo Sharingan if it ain't to much trouble."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kitsune - fox

Ookami - wolf

Gama - toad

Zenshin-Tai - drive form

Kuro - dark

Buyuu - valor

Tsuki - moon

Sunagakure no sato - village hidden in the sand

Suiton Taijutsu no Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi - water releases most holy and sacred technique : one thousand years of death!

Katon - fire release

Fuuton - wind release

Hyouton - ice release

Tourou - mantis

Yochi - earth

Umi - sea

Genichi - original one

Suko-ru -squall

Dearou Sono Kamigami Mie Gougan O Goushujin Kon -may the gods show pride on your souls

Kingu - king

Well that's that. As you can see, Xemnas won the vote, so those who don't believe that, check the reviews and count! And those who don't like Ollette being in the harem first and Kisame and Itachi being part of the Namikaze clan, GO SUCK AN EGG!


	6. Hatred

**Hatred**

**Somewhere in wind country**

**The three teams recommended for the Suna Chunin exams were walking through the desert heat, everyone was feeling the heat, well, almost everyone, Hayner Ollette and Naruto were walking comfortably. It didn't look like they even felt the heat.**

"**How the hell aren't you feeling the heat! It's roasting out here and your not even sweating! " Zach shouted in frustration.**

"**You forget sensei, Hayner and I are Fuuton jutsu specialists," Naruto said calmly.**

"**Well Naruto-kun, would you mind covering is all? We're over **_**heating**_**," Namine said in a tone that left no room argument.**

"**Sure. Hayner, you make the bubble I'll provide the cool air," Naruto said starting handseals.**

"**Aye aye!" Hayner started his own seals and soon called out "Fuuton - Fuzei Awa**!"

The group felt a disturbance around them as the air got more heated. Naruto finished his seals and called his. "**Hyouton - Koori Kokudo**," instantly the heat died down, going to manageable levels.

The whole group sighed, breathing in the now cool air and letting out a content sigh.

"That's a useful combo you two," Riku said in his cool tone.

"Yeah we know," Hayner said grinning.

"I re-he-HE-ly hope that the third round is pairs competition, Riku and I have mad combo's to dish out.

"What about me?" Ollette pouted. "Kairi is gonna pair with Namine then, and I won't have a partner."

"Why do you think I'm here? For sight seeing?" Roze walked up to Ollette and Naruto.

"So, how long till we reach Suna Aerith-sensei?" Kairi asked.

"You should see the outer wall of Suna soon," Aerith said in her calm soothing voice. Hayner and Pence were looking at Zach through the corner of their eyes, one thing in their heads '_that lucky basterd'_ _._

On another path

"So, do you think our youthful friend Naruto-kun will be here for the youthful Chunin exams?" guess who.

"Who knows Lee-kun, he might not even be in a village," Tenten sighed for what must have been the thousandth time since they started. "Why in Kami's name did they have to make deserts so freaking HOT!"

"Come on, the quicker we pick up the pace, the quicker we get to Suna and the quicker we cool down," Kiba said heading ahead, '_and the quicker all the ladies are wearing only the bra's panties or if I'm lucky Both,_' he thought perversely.

"Kiba, don't move too far ahead, the desert has many predators that hunt on isolated prey," Shino said in his monotone like voice.

"That Dobe would only slow us down, leave him," Sasuke sneered.

"SASUKE-KUN YOUR SO COOL!" Ino and Sakura both squealed, temporally deafening everyone. Sasuke just ignored them. The ground started shaking. They heard a strange clicking noise soon after.

The sand started churning as 3 humongous tailed stingers rose up and then flew at Kiba.

"Holy SHIT!" Kiba cried as he flipped back to the group, all watched as the sand parted revealing a giant scorpion, the three tails belonged to it.

"A Bijuu, I thought the Sanbi was a giant turtle?" Kakashi said as he put his book away and raised his headband revealing the Sharingan eye.

The scorpion clicked it's mandibles angrily, these hairless apes trespassed on it's territory, and then they had the Gaul to threaten it, it who had faced the infamous Sanbi no Isonade, lashing one of it's tails it caught one in the shoulder. Much to it's satisfaction it let out a scream of pain.

And that she did, Hinata screamed for all she could, the stinger was the size of a Zanbatou, and the poison felt like acid flowing through her veins. She let one final pain filled scream before she passed into unconsciousness.

With the Higurea teams

Naruto heard a shrill scream, he knew he heard that scream before, his eye's widened as he knew seconds later.

"HINATA" he roared sprinting off towards the scream while forming a ram seal with his left hand. "**Zenshin Tai : Ookami**!" he said changing into his black wolf form before he put on the burst of speed.

"Wasn't Hinata the girl that liked him back in Konoha?" Sora asked scratching his head.

"Yep," was Roxas's short reply.

"Well if she wants to be in the Harem, she needs MY permission!" Ollette shouted running off in the direction of her boyfriend.

"You guys think we should follow?" Kairi asked looking round the group.

"Do you really wanna get between Naruto and whatever hurt that Hinata chick when he's in 'protective' mode?" Zach said adding his two cent to the discussion.

"Your right for once Zach, let's walk," Leon said putting his hands in his pockets, and walking in the direction of the two genin. A few steps later everyone else started following.

With the Konoha teams

The Konoha nins were having a hard time holding off the scorpion, Kurenai Kakashi and Asuma were doing all they could to hold off the beasts stingers while Gai was doing his best to hold off the claws and the creatures teeth. The genin had formed a protective ring around Tenten. They were glued to the Jonin trying to hold off the giant arachnid.

**HOWOUUUUUUUUUUUUU**!

The genin turned their heads to see a black blur run from the desert, Lee, Sasuke and Neji activated their Doujutsu to try make out the blur, they could tell it was a person, but that was it. Seconds later it jumped over Gai and drop kicked the scorpion in the face. The Sanbi blundered back eyes darting in pain. The black figure got to his feet slowly, letting the group take in his features, he had a cloak that stopped just over his stomach revealing well developed muscles, black trousers that stopped over his shins, a cowl covering his face, he had bracers running up to his elbows and grieves running up his shins that depicted a howling wolf. The stranger got into a stance that reminded them of the Gouken stance, only two differences though, one was his palm was facing the opponent, and the other was his legs were farther apart from each other.

The scorpion finally regained it's bearings and stared at the lone figure standing in the way of it's prey, it knew the figure reeked of wolves and was hiding it's true power. Using Youki to rearrange it's vocal chords it started speaking. It's voice was hollow and raspy.

"**Step Aside Ookami-san These Hairless Apes Trespassed On My Territory. They Must Be Dealt With Accordingly,**" the Sanbi said menacingly.

"My humblest apologies Sanbi no Sasori, these humans could not see nor hear your markings, most humans don't have sensitive enough hearing to notice your barrier, but alas I can't let you hurt them, it'd be a waist of a challenge."

"**Fool, You Will Die With These Pitiful Mortals. DIE!**" the scorpion sent it's claws at the Ookami. Kicking each putting him in the splits, the scorpion tried to over power the wolf as he brought the two claws together, see it didn't work it sent it's two outer stingers at him which were caught by the clawed bracers clicking in frustration, it sent it's last tail at the wolf in a last ditch attempt to kill the beast, only to have it stung by the two stingers in it's grasp, mere centimetres from the inside of the cowl.

The Sanbi howled, thrashed and roared for all it was worth before one sluggish movement fell to the ground, killed by it's own poison.

Taking a scroll from inside his cloak, one Tenten knew as a sealing scroll, unrolling and sealing the giant with a burst of chakra, looking back at the Konoha nins he muttered four words 'Waste not want not'.

"Naruto!" a female voice shouted. The name stuck with each of the genin and Jonin.

Everyone looked to see a girl in an orange shirt with white flowers and cream shorts, her hair was straight and stuck out at different places giving her a wild look. A flash of light later they saw that the black clothes were gone, replaced a guy wearing black combat bottoms with grey and white flames decorating the ends of each leg. A white shirt and a grey Jonin vest, covered by a trench coat, on his head was a bandana that had the word S.W.A.T on it covered by a three by a three point hat.

"Hey Ollette-chan, sorry if I worried… oh shit!" he said as he got an uppercut in the chin sending him soaring into the air.

"That is for worrying me and the others you Baka!" she said her fist still clenched in annoyance, when Naruto finally fell back down, he was greeted by being pulled into a kiss by his girlfriend. "And that, is for being such a caring basterd."

"Any of you get stung?" Naruto the group.

"Hinata did, in the shoulder, she hasn't moved since, though me Kekkai bugs say she's still alive," Shino in a monotone voice with a hint of concern.

On the word of Hinata, Naruto went to her and started going through hand signs "Katon : Dokueki Pa-Ji," he said putting a glowing orange hand over the Hyuuga heiress's wound, there was a sizzling sound coming from the wound. Soon Hinata's skin got less pale, and her breathing returned to normal.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Kurenai asked, hopeful that this was the boy that her student had a crush on.

"Nope, that idiot died the day he was banished," Naruto replied coldly.

"What!?" all the genin that liked him screamed.

"Yep, Uzumaki Naruto died that day, and was replaced by Namikaze Naruto," he said with a grin. Dodging a kunai from his former sensei. "Jeez Hatake-san, no need to get your panties on a twist because you can't handle the truth, I mean, who else in Konoha had spiky blonde hair and deep blue eyes?"

Kakashi glared hate fully at Naruto, HE was the only son his sensei needed. HE was the one that spent most of his free time training with his sensei learning from him, and it was HIM that grieved for his sensei after this…monster had taken him from him.

Going through hand seals he charged up his Raikiri, only to feel a blade meet his throat.

"Cutting it kinda close, don't ya think, Naruto?" Zach asked.

"Meh wanted to see if he was with the rest of the village, or if he didn't think like them, Sensei."

"You get your answer?" Sora asked.

Naruto folded his arms and closed his eyes "Yep… he's a complete idiot," Naruto said, with the Konoha nin face faulting, getting a mouth full of sand in doing so and got back up blowing sand from their mouths…minus Kakashi and Shino that is.

"Naruto-baka! Don't talk about your sensei like that!" Sakura screeched aiming to bash his head like she use to, only to have it redirected into Sasuke, making him go flying back and have a rapidly apologising Sakura run after him.

"I didn't insult my sensei, my sensei is over there (he points to Zach who waves), and to be honest, Hatake-san is one of the biggest hypocrites I've ever met, 'Those who abandon their comrades' Ha, he saw me as Kyuubi and wanted to kill me without getting punished… you saw Kaikoku-chan as the 'terrible merciless king of hell' didn't you," he said cracking open an eye and glaring at his former sensei

"YOUR NOT THE KYUUBI / THE KYUUBI IS A CHICK?" they all shouted.

"Yeah," he closed the eye again

"What's she look like?" Kakashi asked.

"Imagine Shira from Icha Icha office life, only with blood red hair, red slitted eye's pale skin, D border E cup breasts an hour glass figure with nine tails and fox ears."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side to imagine it, only to be sent flying from an overly large nose bleed.

"And why would you read such perverted books, Naruto?" Kurenai asked dangerously.

Naruto opens his eyes. "You try have a Demoness in your head that has an aversion to clothes of any sort or kind.(all the males blush) and when you try to…jerk of to said Demoness, sends you a picture of THAT(unfolds an arm and points at Gai) in green spandex shorts.(everyone shudders while Gai is in the background wailing 'Why must everyone criticize my youthful fashion' while crying a waterfall of tears) you try and not be at least semi perverted after all that."

"How's this Hinata girl Naruto-kun, is she alright?" Aerith interrupted calmly before any more questions could be asked.

Zach stood in front of Naruto, with a shout of report Naruto went into work mode at his sensei's tone and standing with his arms behind his back. "Yes sir, a Sanbi no Sasori injected her with venom of a corrosive nature, upon arrival I tried to get the Sanbi to leave peacefully, but no joy, Sasori no Oni are very territorial. After a brief skirmish, I noticed that moving only sped up the poisoning. After defeating and sealing the Sasori for further study, I burnt the venom out of lady Hyuuga's system, but some damaging has been ascertained in the blood Taicho," Naruto said standing at ease.

"Alright then Naruto, I'll heal the Girl, then she and Ollette-chan can have that chat." Aerith turned to Hinata and started concentrating Mana, "**Cureaga**" she said lifting her hand, over Hinata a large tropical flower bloomed, letting pollen drop on the fallen girl, instantly she got less pale.

Naruto Roxas and Sora walked over to the Konoha 8(minus Hinata) "Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my cousins, Sora(He waves) and Roxas(he nods),"

"Damn, another troublesome blonde and brunette, like Tenten and Ino weren't bad enough," guess who, only to get smacked over the head by Ino and Tenten

"It's nice to meet you Sora, Roxas, you got anything that can cool down?" Tenten pleaded wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"Yeah sure. Yoh Hayner!" Naruto called.

"Yeah Naruto? What's up?" Hayner called back.

"Let's increase the bubble!"

"Aye aye Taicho!" Hayner said forming a ram and a bird seal. "**Fuuton - Fuzei Awa no jutsu - Saizu Kasei**," instantly everyone felt the air shifting.

"**Hyouton - Koori Kokudo!,**" the bubble filled with cool air.

Sasuke froze at the mention of Hyouton, he remembered the masked hunter and the mirrors, how had this dobe recreated one of the most powerful enemies he'd had to face. "Dobe, tell me where you learned that ice jutsu!" no response.

"Dobe, as heir to the Uchiha clan I DEMAND you tell me where you learned that jutsu," Sasuke shouted.

"He's screwed," Roxas mumbled shaking his head.

"Yep," Sora agreed quietly.

**CrunchThudThudCRACK!** Sasuke felt himself get hit four times before, the nose, two in the chest and the side of the jaw, he fell to the ground, not knowing whether to grasp his face or his chest. Naruto towered over the Uchiha. "Shunpo no jutsu…you should be honoured Sasuke, you're the first person to see that since my father came up with the idea to get around the kunai," Sasuke's eye's widened, that was the perfected Hiraishin? "Though it still isn't fast enough, I took a ¼ of a second to hit you, I need to get it to one 100th of a second to be complete."

Kakashi looked at Naruto, in five minutes his entire view of the boy he once thought a demon had turned in a complete one eighty, this boy had upgraded the Hiraishin, it was albeit slower, but he had done it.

"I've also upgraded two other jutsu, you wanna sea?" he asked forcing a smile.

"Yes, please!"

"Okay, **Yomi Bunshin no jutsu!**" said changing the inverted ram to a clap, then a ram seal. Instantly three Bunshins emerged from the blondes shadow, they were black with yellow eyes. Two helped Sasuke and the other stood near Sakura, when Sasuke was standing, cradling his jaw, one walked behind

Kakashi.

Kakashi's eye's widened when he felt fire chakra being circulated. 3 voices shouted:

"**Katon Taijutsu no Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi!**" instantly he was sent flying, a burning sensation going up his ass, similar feelings going through their minds and that feeling was… '_'._

It burned almost as much as looking at Lee and Gai's evil genjutsu… a close second.

Ten seconds passed on the group before they busted their ass laughing at what they had just seen.

The Jonin felt four chakra signatures coming behind them, turning around they saw four distinctly red headed people running towards them, when they were close enough to see, the Jonin hoped the Cloud had had the sense enough to clear out Minato's room of the couple pictures.

"Sorry to intrude, we felt Youki from here and wanted to join killing the foul beast," the oldest of them said. She had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes, on her back was a katana in a red sheath, a black whirlpool as a guard she was dresses in different shades of blue with a dark blue Jonin vest, trailing her were three teens. Looking at the group she noticed the long blonde haired boy, more specifically, the whisker marks on said boy, she glared at him, her eyes going black and with silver. "Kyuubi." she growled.

"Uzumaki Kushina…" Naruto said narrowing his eyes dangerously.

Fuuton - Fuzei Awa : wind release - air bubble

Hyouton - Koori Kokudo : ice release - ice realm

Bijuu - tailed beast

Sanbi - three tails

Isonade - turtle

Zenshin tai - Ookami : drive form - wolf

Sasori - scorpion

Baka - idiot

Kyuubi - nine tails

Icha Icha - come come

Dobe - dead last

Shunpo no jutsu - flash step

Hiraishin - flying thunder god

Yomi Bunshin no jutsu - darkness clone jutsu

Katon Taijutsu no Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi - fire release most sacred and ancient taijutsu - 1000 years of death

Well now, what did you all think of that? I think I did pretty well, but my opinion is null and void since I made it, so all reviews welcome, especially you who favourite and not review, so, I need to ask you guys a question.

I NEED IDEAS FOR EYES OF CHAOS AND ORDER! I just cant get the start of Chapter 3 right no matter how hard I work, give me any ideas you want me to add in for it, until next time


	7. Chapter 7

Hereeeeeee's SUNA

"Kyuubi." she growled.

"Uzumaki Kushina…" Naruto said narrowing his eyes dangerously. "Or should I call you, Kaa-san?" he asked mockingly.

"Your no son of mine Demon, you only use my son's form to insult Minato and myself!" she almost screamed clutching her katana.

"Don't Kaa-chan, we'll handle this," a girl with blonde hair and red streaks stepped forward, she was wearing water camo pants with a red tank top, red bracers around her wrists. The other was a guy, who looked like Naruto did only with full read hair and green eyes without whisker marks. He wore much the same only he had a muscle shirt.

"Soooooo…I guess you would have been my Otouto and Imouto if Kaikoku-hime hadn't attacked."

"You can't trick us Kyuubi!" the girl said charging unsheathing a wakizashi from … somewhere.

"Ah shit, **Zenshin tai : Ookami Kougake**!" Naruto shouted before pitch black energy ran up his elbow to his fingers and shaping the gauntlet. Bringing two fingers up as blade came down, catching between the two.

Naruto wasted no time in releasing and batting the sword away and pushing her back before the boy made his jump into the fight twin Ninjato's flashing rapidly. Having no other choice he brought out his Keyblade, in a swirl of dark and light energy to block and redirect attacks from his former younger brother.

"That's good Otouto, but don't over extend your arm so much, you'll dislocate your shoulder."

"Why do you care Kyuubi! You took our Tou-san away from us, you take our Aniki away from us, and you steal his likeness to mock us," the younger brother roared getting frustrated when his shots were being blocked by this demons strange katana.

Naruto just looked over at Kushina while still blocking all his Otouto's shots. "Hey Kushina, didn't you teach them proper patience, I mean look at them! They're letting their hate for Kyuubi cloud their judgement!" Naruto parried again only this time he added a sweep kick sending his little brother to the ground, before flipping over the wakizashi bearing sister.

Kushina was standing there, glaring at Kyuubi, why wouldn't he end it already, he was making fools of them!

"Hey, Kushina-sensei, are you sure the Kyuubi is a bloodthirsty mindless beast? I mean, he looks pretty mellowed out to me, offering advice to the Twidiots whenever they make a mistake and only hits brushing shots on them," a boy with black hair slicked back and lime green eyes, he wore his Uzu Hitai-ate around his right bicep and had a odachi on his back with Navy Anbu style pants and a black muscle shirt over a fishnet long sleeved shirt . Kushina levelled the boy a frosty glare.

"Go help your team-mates Saito…"

"Aye, Aye Captain," Saito exclaimed mockingly before leaping off to face the "Kyuubi". Said "Kyuubi" was currently facing both siblings both were attacking his sides and failing miserably. "Good siblings, improvisation, adaptation, but your problems don't lie in your forms," he said as he launched his forearm into his sisters stomach while he mule kicks his brother in the jaw, spinning around, he caught a long blade between the fingers of his gauntlet, much like he did with his sister earlier on.

"And I take it you're the third team-mate?" Naruto asked flicking it away.

"Aye, I am. I'm Shippumaru Saito, and you're according to my Sensei, the malevolent Kyuubi no Kitsune?" he said sarcasm heavy in his tone.

"Nah, I was her container. Names Namikaze Naruto, at your service,"

"So shall we dance, Naruto-san?"

"Certainly Saito-san," Naruto said dropping his Keyblade making it disappear in a flash of light, reaching under his trench coat, he pulled out two Ulak's and both began an intricate dance of flashing metal and flying sparks.

-Back with the group-

"Do you think we should help him?" Kiba asked looking back to see the Higurea teams in deck chairs with popcorn and drinks.

"No, Naruto-kun is holding back something fierce, he's only using form gauntlets, he's not in his Gama Tai yet and he hasn't called on his Mana or chakra," Roxas said as a can of coke appeared in his hand in a poof of smoke.

Kiba's and most of the other Konoha teams mouths would've watered if there was any saliva.

"Y-you got any more of them?" He asked hopefully, Akamaru begging beside him, Roxas shook his head and reached into a dark portal before pulling out a cooler.

"Knock yourselves out," he motioned boredly.

-The fight-

The two pushed each other back, before clashing again. Saito sent a cross slash

which Naruto parried and whipped out his second Ulka aiming it at Saito's face he dodged it by craning his neck away, but soon regretted it as Naruto's elbow smashed into his cheek, sending him flying back.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwww…" Saito drawled out propping himself up on one elbow and nursing his jaw with the other.

Naruto squatted down beside him. "I didn't hit those two because their family, you however, even though I'm not aiming to kill, are fair game…savvy," Naruto said, grinning and having a chibi jack and himself doing a victory dance in his head.

"**Tajuu Kage kunai Bunshin no Jutsu**!" came a distinct female voice. Turning his head in slow motion, he saw a _massive_, wall of kunai, easily twenty by thirty meters heading towards him, sending chakra to his eye turning the iris's purple, his pupil changed into a diamond with four, five pronged stars surrounding it. '_Now where is it?_' he scanned the wall, finding the point where he could hit to make a big enough gap for him to not be turned into a pin cushion. '_There!_' he spotted it, it was in the centre left half of the wall, summoning Hakumei Tsuki he spun it above his head before throwing it "**STRIKE RAID!**" he shouted as the Keyblade smashed through the before flying back to it's wielder, creating a mid sized hole, grabbing Saito by the collar, he threw the teen through first, but he missed one crucial detail, he didn't have enough time for Jutsu, jump in un-scratched or activating a form. '_Hopefully I'll be able to pull this off._' he brought Hakumei Tsuki above his head and slashed down, "**GRAVIRA!**" he roared the wall of kunai dragged to a stop a foot and a half in front of him, before dropping like lead weights in a bubble of black energy, when it was done, the wall of kunai was sheet metal.

Naruto fell to one knee panting mildly, he didn't have the mana reserves of Sora or Roxas, the strike raid didn't do much, put that spell was a major dent. His internal danger alarm screamed at him to move. Forcing chakra to his legs he rolled himself away. That didn't mean he got away clean, oh no. Searing pain shot through his shoulder as he felt a blade slice through skin and bone. Looking up he saw Kushina prepare another slice, only to be caught by the wrist by a big hairy tanned hand. Looking up the arm connected to a navy blue battle kimono. A crimson obi tide matching navy hakama with blue Shinobi sandals lighter blue trim finishing the outfit. On his back he hand twin nodachi. He had a hardened face with a slight beard, greying orange hair. His height was a massive 6'11. His eyes were purple with diamond, with eight, eight point stars surrounding it. This indicated complete mastery of the Hirekigan.

Kushina glared at the man. "Tou-sama! What is the meaning of this, I was just about to get revenge on this Demon for killing Minato!"

Kushina's father glared right back. "I see no demon gaki-otome, I see a teen with abnormally high chakra reserves, and low mana reserves," he said tapping the side of his head, reminding her of his mastery of the Miyogan. "Or do you doubt my eyes as you doubted your husbands sealing abilities?" he demanded rather viciously. Kushina's and the twins eyes widened, before shaking their heads vigorously. "Speaking of which gaki, how in the blue blazes can you use mana? The amount of chakra you have, you should have vaporized half of this infernal sandbox by now."

In response to that, Naruto threw the Keyblade to him and with ease, he caught the blade. He whistled in admiration. Holding the Keyblade out, he let it drop, only to disappear in a flash of white light and reappeared in his hand in another.

Aerith walked away from the group and cast a **cure** spell, which Naruto immediately sighed in content before pulling himself up with a look of thanks towards Aerith, who nodded and gave her famous kindly smile. Looking over at the old man he narrowed his eyes. "How do you know about the Keyblade?" Naruto asked.

The old man smiled and closed his eyes.

"_Through the shadows of the night,Call forth my might,Through the light of the day,Draw my strength if you may,In the early morning dawn,A flash of light, I shall be drawn,_

_Beware young warrior, a fight is near,_

_And when it comes, shadows appear,_

_They come to feed, they come to dine,_

_A heart is their choice not but they bide their time,For soon, very soon,_

_The door shall open,And in it's wake,_

_The world will be broken,_

_They'll feast, until the world is naught,_

_And in this web, you are always caughtBut fear not, young warrior this fate is not set to be,For you are the one, the one who holds the key_," he finished and opened his eyes again.

Naruto groaned in irritation. "You sound like that annoying voice from the station of awakening," He growled out. Let's just say his visit their was less than what you'd call, "Fun".

"Indeed I do, you must be young Naruto."

"Yeah, that'd be me…Savvy," he grinned at the last Jack comment again.

"Very well Naruto-chan, I believe we are well overdue for the grandfather/grandson hug?" he asked, the Uzumaki grin spreading across his face spreading his arms, half a second later, a shout of "Oji-senpai!" Naruto tackled the old man to the sandy desert floor, both laughing like it was the like it was nobodies business. When they finally got up, the old Uzumaki placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders, and let out a sigh of admiration. "Look at you my boy, you're the splitting image of your father, but I see some of your bratty mother of yours in there too," He said grinning.

Naruto tilted his head. "Hmmmn, what'd that be?" he asked grinning.

"A mischievous attitude, a Blatant disregard for excellent seals, and the "Never-Say-Die" our clan is famous for," he grinned right back.

"Oji-sama, Oni-san?" they heard from behind them, looking back they saw then twins rubbing there feet shyly in the sand.

Naruto and his grandfather nodded and out stretched their arms "Come on" they said in unison, only to get tackled into the sandy ground once more.

-back with the group—

"Uhhh, weren't the Uzu's trying to kill Naruto a minute ago?" Asked a confused Ino, looking at the rest. She saw all the guys from Higurea minus the "pleasantly plump" pence, Tenten and Kakashi were wide eyed. "What I say?" she asked.

"That's Uzumaki Kenryu. The blademaster of whirlpool," Hayner said giving an explanation. "Legends say he has completely mastered every bladed weapon on this continent and others."

Tenten picked up from here. "Those nodachi blades on his back are made from a material known as soul metal. They're able to turn into different types of weapon with a thought and a sacrifice of blood and chakra," She said drooling a small bit.

Kakashi picked up here. "He's the only known person to beat our Yondaime, as well as Namikaze Cloud-sama in a two on one fight. I saw it when I was in Anbu, he absolutely destroyed the two," Kakashi said in a tone of reverence.

"And the red head is that baka's mother?" Sakura asked slightly peeved. "The old man should have let her run Naruto through," she said nonchalantly, hoping to get her "Sasuke-kuns" approval. But then she felt the cold bite of a blade on her throat.

"Talk about my daughter or grandson like that again in my presence, and I'll run you though," she heard the Kenryu Whisper venomously.

"Oji-senpai! Little help here?" Naruto shouted from the ground, as his siblings were refusing to get off him.

Kenryu took his nodachi away from Sakura's throat, and re-sheathed it on his back. "You dug yourself that grave, get yourself out of it," He shouted jovially.

The Konoha teams thought he was bipolar or something. Their thoughts varied.

(team Gai)

'_His youthfulness knows no bounds, maybe I can ask for a spar, Then I can show him and the lovely Uzumaki lady my MASSIVE BONFIRE OF __**YOUTH**_' guess who.

'_That blade Naruto-kun has is amazing, maybe If I'm lucky, he'll let me touch it. His other one is no slouch either,_' a certain weapon mistress thought a thin trail of red dripping down her nose.

'_So this is what happened to Naruto-san. I hope to test him in the finals, he won't beat me this time._' Thought the Hyuuga prodigy.

'_Oh, Naruto-kuns flames of youth haven't dampened since our retrieval mission for him, and he has modified the Gouken to suit his own characteristics, I must meet this Gouken master and compare youthful notes on our wonderful form,_' Thought Gai, who was, ironically far less loud in his head then he was actually.

(team 10)

'_His strategy has gotten better, it'll be so troublesome, but I'll try to avoid him just in case, I might challenge him to a game of shogi later though._' if you can't figure it out, then you should be brained by a giant steel fluffy bunny.

'_My Kami, those Abs were soooooo…. NO! You can't be thinking of Naruto-baka like THAT! We like Sasuke-kun! I MEAN he was soooooo annoying back in the academy, But now he's all…all…__**HUNKY**__._' A drooling Yamanaka heiress thought, going between a dreamy state, to indignation, to hungrily lustful, Which didn't go unnoticed by Ollette, who just Narrowed her eyes and looked up and down the Yamanaka heiress with a critical eye. One word resounding through her head '_Fangirl_' she thought in distaste.

'_This drink is Amazing, I wonder if they'll let me take any back to Konoha with me…_' Choji thought as he gulped the can of Fanta down quickly, before letting out a gargantuan belch, Slapping both his hands over his mouth he mumbled a quick muffled "excuse me", inwardly though…'_That. Was. AWESOME!_'

'_Looks like you've done well for yourself kid, Pop would be proud of you,_' Asuma thought kindly, a content smile gracing his bearded face

(team 8)

'_He just took out a bijuu. By himself. Alone. No help? I gotta ask Kaa-san for a transfer to twilight if it made an already strong Naruto THAT strong in just five months,_' Kiba thought reverently. What he didn't know, was Naruto only won the fight that easily because the Sasori Bijuu severely underestimated him.

'_Naruto-kun, don't stick that there, that's naughty,_' The Hyuuga heiress thought in her unconsciousness.

'_It seems that Naruto-san has grown since we last seen him, I look forward to the analytical challenge you provide. Naruto-san._'

'_That little slut, how dare she take Naruto away from my sweet little Hinata-chan, though, Naruto does look happy though, I hope sweet little Hinata-chan tells Naruto how she feels,_' Kurenai though, blissfully unaware that "sweet little Hinata-chan's" current dream, was anything but.

(team 7)

'_So the Dobe hit a growth spurt and some new clothes, doesn't matter, he's still bottom of the grade compared to me, and once I get his grandfather to train me, it'll be all another step to killing…__**HIIIIIM**__,*insert dramatic series of Dun*_' we all know and hate this idiot, so I won't bother saying his name.

'_Look at that Baka, trying to be better then my Sasuke-kun, I'll show him, and all those twilight losers how much control I have over my Puppy._'

'_Sensei, I let you down…_'

Naruto just glared at his grandfather and preformed a sealess Kawarmi with an unsuspecting Roze. When he was with the group, he reached into the cooler and pulled out a can of coke.

The twins hadn't noticed the Kawarmi somehow, and were still nuzzling Roze, who was red in the in the face to match her hair. "I hate to stop this touching moment, but will you awfully mind…GETTING THE FUCK OFF OF ME?" she shouted causing both to jump, when the boy saw here, he jumped up beet red face shouting something about "not meaning to" do it, and sorry for "improper touchy, touchy". Naruto and Kenryu just chuckled.

"So, off to Suna?" Naruto asked pointing his thumb behind him at the wavy wall in the distance.

-Suna-

The group of Shinobi walked through the dusty streets of Suna, sand being picked up by a strong gust of wind and blowing around. Sora looked down and noticed something strange, the sand at their was moving, like it was caught in the tide.

"Uh Guys?" Sora asked drawling out the "Guys".

"Yeah Bro, What you need?" Roxas asked.

"The sand at our feet, it's moving."

"Moving… SHIT" Naruto shouted as he jumped out of the way, a giant claw made out of the sand shot up and attempted to grab him. Jumping onto a building, he spring boarded off as several more tendrils shot at him. Making a half Dori(bird) seal he concentrated his wind natured chakra into making a platform, which he used to change the way he was going in the air landing near his grandfather, he flipped over him and took one of the nodachi, saying "bring it back soon!" biting his thumb, he slid it across the blade and thought of his uncles sword. Spinning it a few times, he ran up a building and flipped when he caught sight of the sand, spinning fast, he brought up the flat of the blade and blocked several spears, channeling Mana into the blade, he sent a huge wave of blue energy at the Nin controlling the sand, grinning like a madman.

"Long time no see, Gaara," he said sliding out of his stance, nodding in the red haired Jinchuriki's direction.

"Indeed it has, Naruto-san. I see your skills have not slipped since we last met," Gaara said in his usual monotone, Naruto grinned and hit his chest with his fist.

"You expect anything less?" he grinned proudly. Biting his thumb and sending chakra into it, he changed the huge zanbatou back into it's Nodachi state, walking back over he flourished it and handed back to his grandfather. "Told you I'd bring it back."

Kenryu just grinned. "Exactly how long did it take you to master that with the first Tsurugi?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Bout a month to channel the right amount of Mana, another to weeks to make it fly."

"Really, you must be proud of that," Kenryu rubbed the boys hair. Naruto just beamed proudly. '_Your something else my boy, you really are._'

-Done—

Well that's that done, tell me what you think, or not, oh, and I need an author who's experienced at writing Lemons for a new story I'm working on to help me a bit, so anyone who's willing to help, I'll take all the help I can take. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time. Slan


End file.
